Virgin Pregnancy
by Honestly don't you two read
Summary: What could possibly happen when the trio returns to Hogwarts after the war? It is not as though trouble follows them, right? Why is Hermione not feeling well? And why is she glowing? Rated M, because I am not sure where this story is going yet :-)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing… J.K. Rowling forever!_

 _Back at Hogwarts after the war fic._

 _Snape and Fred are alive – because they are awesome characters!_

 **Chapter 1:**

It was finally finished. Hogwarts looked almost as it did before the war, though not all the signs of war could be removed from the old castle.

Everyone had helped put it back together, Harry taking the job very seriously, wanting to help rebuild his 'first real home' as he would say. Ron and Hermione had been equally as enthusiastic as had most of the surviving students and teachers who were not locked up in St. Mungo receiving treatment. Even many Slytherins participated in the clean-up, the trio had seen Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass and many others doing their best to help. Though The Slytherins were keeping to themselves as many of their parents were facing charges which would begin soon and they were trying to adapt to society again. Rumours even had it that many anonymous donations, which had been given to help the school, had been donated by the Slytherins, though Ron could be heard shooting those rumours down disbelievingly.

Now that the work was finished, Harry, Ron and Hermione stood smiling proudly at the castle, it was a sign of a new beginning, a better and brighter future. Neville joined them, as did Ginny and Luna, admiring the finished castle.

"too bad they could not repair the Room of Requirement" Ginny sighed sadly

"Yes, I learned so much in that room" Neville reminiscent fondly nodding in agreement

Luna looked at the castle, smiling hugely, "Ohh, Hogwarts will be able to repair it herself, she just needs time to heal" she commented.

The others looked at her, Ron and Harry in confusion, Neville and Ginny smiling, but Hermione looked thoughtful, "Are you saying that Hogwarts is sentient, Luna?", she asked.

"Why, yes!" Luna answered, still not looking away from the castle, "How do you think the stairs always come when you need them?" She asked as though that was the logical conclusion.

"Ehh, magic" Harry answered perplexed.

"What do you mean they come when you need them? The stairs always seem to move when I arrive" Ron compalined, looking at Luna, now sceptically.

Luna turned to look at him now, her eyes huge and seeming to look into his soul, which made Ron shift a bit, he had never gotten use to Luna and her stares. "You must have made her annoyed with you Ron", she commented, and now looking stern added, "What did you do to her?"

"Do?, do? How can you DO something to a castle?, it is a castle!" Ron looked perplexed at the rest of his friends, all of whom looked as though they were enjoying themselves immensely.

"Did you say something to hurt her feelings?" Luna asked, still looking slightly annoyed with Ron.

"Hurt her feelings?" he asked incredulously

"Yes, she can hold a grudge, you might have insulted her on your fist day here and she still would not have forgotten" Luna smiled now, looking fondly back at the castle

"Wait, did you not complain about Hogwarts being a stupid castle with way too many staircases on our first trip to Gryffindor common room" Neville asked Ron, looking thoughtful.

"Yes you did! I remember that, we were waiting for a staircase to come back, you were a bit impatient" Harry recalled.

"If I insulted the castle, then how come we had to wait for the staircase to begin with? Ron asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"Oh, she likes showing off to the new students," Luna smiled.

Ron was annoyed with what sounded like logic and nonsense at the same time, then he remembered something, "Then why was Neville so often trapped in the trick step on the staircase, I cannot imagine him insulting Hogwarts." Ron smiled triumphantly, convinced he had now won the argument.

Luna smiled fondly at the castle, "Oh, she has her own sense of humour" she said, not elaborating.

Ron gave up, there was no point, he would never win. Harry gave his best mate a supporting clap on his shoulder, he understood.

The six friends decided to split up, Luna going home to her Father, Neville to his Grandmother and his greenhouses, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry returning to St. Mungo to visit Fred and George who had not yet been released after their serious injuries in the battle of Hogwarts.

George had seen a wall almost fall on his twin and had leapt up to save him, resulting in both twins being partially trapped under rubble. A frantic Percy and Ron cleared the rubble while Harry and Hermione had held off other death eaters. Percy was able to get them medical help double quick, Ron commented later that he had never seen Percy so efficient when helping others.

The twins had been in St. Mungo now for four weeks and the poor healers were almost at their wits end. When the twins had woken up, they had demanded to be taken to the other, they were with minimal fuss. What the healers had not realized was that a room with both Weasley twins, bored Weasley twins, was a stress factor they had not taken into account. Several healers had already had their hair turned all kinds of bright colours. One nurse, who had snapped at them when they argued with her, had had her uniform tightened and the words "nurse slut" written on her nametag without her knowledge. She had been the talking point of the day. When confronted with her sons' behaviour, Molly Weasley could not even get angry, she was so happy that her boys were alive, and took their pranking as a sign that they would not be changed too much by the war. Though to help the staff of St. Mungo, The Weasley family, Lee Jordon, Harry and Hermione, amongst others, made sure to visit often, to keep the twins occupied and let the healers and nurses go, mostly, prank free.

Another resident at the hospital was their former grumpy potions professor. Hermione had found a vial of antivenom in their professor's robe while in the Shrieking Shack, and had poured it down his throat before running with Harry and Ron back to the castle. Little did she know, when she returned after the battle with a healer, that Snape was still alive. He was brought to St. Mungo and after Harry had publicly announced his support to Snape, his memories had been viewed by the new minister and a few select others, and he had been pardoned. Though Harry proclaimed him a hero, he also proclaimed him a sulky bastard who needed to learn some manners, Hermione had kicked Harry behind the podium he spoke from while Ron had snickered. The effect was the best they could get, people accepted his role as a spy and therefore a hero, but still the general consensus was that he was not the most pleasant of men, which seemed to suite the man just fine, as he snapped at the healers, and made derogatory remarks of the quality of their potions. He had alter all only survived because he had had the foresight to brew antivenom against that blasted snake Nagini's poison. Conveniently forgetting that without Hermione giving him the first vial and McGonagall going to his quarters to find more, he would be dead.

Harry, Hermione and a reluctant Ron made sure to visit the grumpy mad, he would not say much, but they had made a sort of truce which certainly eased the atmosphere.

The trio was speaking to the man, who was currently looking at the selection of books Hermione had brought with her, for him to read, distracting him from terrorising the healers, honestly, he was as bad as the twins, just in a different way.

"Really, miss Granger, Jane Austen and a book on" … he looked at the titles, "muggle chemistry and space travel" he lifted an eyebrow at her. Hermione huffed and answered "Well you did not give me a list of topics you would enjoy, so I picked something a little different than what I imagine you would normally read," she defended herself.

"Very well, I will endeavour to make a list the next time I ask for books to be brought to my hospital bed" He had not even asked the bushy haired Gryffindor to bring him books, he had asked Minerva, apparently she decided to delegate that task. Bloody Gryffindors"

"Well, sir, we have decided to return to Hogwarts next year to finish our NEWTS, we were wondering whether you would be returning as well." Harry started a conversation awkwardly.

Snape looked like he had swallowed one of Dumbledore's lemon drops, he did not look happy "I will not have much of a choice," he said, putting aside the books and looking up at the ceiling.

"Why not," Ron asked, he was looking hungrily at some chocolate owls by Snape's bed, though he would never try to take one, not from this man.

Snape sighed deeply, a long suffering sigh. They all looked at him expectantly, curious as to what he would say.

Snape began speaking in his special 'I am speaking to idiots' voice, "Every year, without fail, you three have been in the middle of trouble. I have lost count of how often I have had to save your lives, especially you Mr. Potter." Harry flushed red. " If you are going back then something is bound to happen, and I would feel better if I was at the scene to minimize the damages you are bound to make."

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at him in wonder, and then started laughing loudly, only partly hearing Snape's second deep sigh.

"Just one more year and I will start of my little potions shop, relaxing, and never having to worry about dunderheads anymore." Snape spoke quietly, but the trio still heard, and it resulted in a longer laughing fit.

Yes the Golden trio was going back to Hogwarts… what could possibly happen without Voldemort?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling!

Long awaited, September first arrived. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked around Platform 9 ¾ with wistful smiles. They were going to Hogwarts, knowing that there were no more Voldemort, no more danger, no more mysteries to solve. Sadly, also, no more Colin Creevey running around with his camera, no more odd welcome speeches from Dumbledore in his brightly coloured robes, and, generally, noticeable missing students who died during the war. It would be a bittersweet experience.

Harry, Ron and Hermione shared a compartment, soon joined by Luna, Neville and Ginny.

Ron sat by the window lounging, clearly in a good mood, "Here we go again, for the last time going to Hogwarts. What do you think they will call those of us coming back? Eight's year's? I would not mind having some more privileges," Ron commented to the compartment in general.

"Well, according to Professor McGonagall, students who actually attended Hogwarts last year will have the chance to continue into the year they should be in, if they can pass an exam for the class before Halloween, if they fail they will move down to the class below. She expects everyone in the classes taught by death eaters will take that year again, but will still have the chance to take an exam. We will have to take 7th year through completely, since we did not attend school at all, but we are welcome to take extra work from the teachers if we want" Hermione quickly summaries what she knew, looking delighted with the prospect of extra work with the professors.

Ron looked horrified at the thought of the extra work, "There is another reason why Hermione and I are not dating," Ron smiled, "It was a nice dream, but I do not understand you Hermione, no offence." Ron and Hermione had quickly decided that they were not to be. As soon as they started talking about the future they had to admit that they would not fit each other's wishes.

Hermione laughed, "ohhh, do you want me to stroke your hair and making cooing noises Ronny Bunny?" She then proceeded making gagging noises. The rest of their friends laughed at the two.

"OY! I am not that bad," Ron looked mock affronted.

"What did make you decide on not being together?" Neville asked curiously.

With a straight face Hermione answered, "I cannot cook".

Ron nodded, looking serious, "Yes, it was a horrible shock to learn that! So we decided that it did not work, I need food!"

Everyone laughed again, agreeing that that topic was best left alone.

"How is it going with Percy?" Hermione asked Ron, she had been to Australia to get her parents and had not experienced the reconnection of the Weasley family. The twins were let out shortly before she left and thus the Weasley family had had time to be a family again.

Ginny and Ron exchanged a look, "well, he is certainly much better than before, but he is a bit too much" Ron said.

"How do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"He is too nice, he keeps apologising and helping everyone with everything, he seems to be desperate to be liked again. I think the shock of almost losing the twins was a heavy blow him. Bill and Charlie has been spending more time with him, I hope it will help, he is even more annoying when being too nice." He grimaced.

They all laughed, enjoying the last of the journey to Hogwarts.

* * *

Hermione could not hold back her excitement when entering the Great Hall, it was almost like her first year. She looked all around, up at the magical ceiling and to the head table where Headmistress McGonagall sat in the middle where Dumbledore used to sit. To her right sat Severus Snape, looking a little less scary than he used to, Hermione figured it must be the lack of pressure from two masters and the role of spy. To her right sat Filius Flitwick seemingly bouncing with happiness.

She sat with her friends at the Gryffindor table, only waving to Luna as she took her seat at the Ravenclaw table. After a cheerful song from the sorting hat, singing about working together and working for a bright future, Professor McGonagall stood up to begin the feast, and it was as splendid a feast as usual.

She had almost forgotten how good the food at Hogwarts tasted, and she made sure to say, "thank you, you brilliant house elves," out loud, thinking they could hear her. Ron quickly mimicked her, though with his mouth full, clearly also enjoying getting reacquainted with the feast of Hogwarts.

After the feast, McGonagall stood up to give a speech, she looked a little sad but did not look as stern as she used to.

"Welcome to our new students, welcome back to our returning students." McGonagall began, taking few seconds to look at all the students at their different house tables. "This year will be different for most of you, first let me introduce you to your new teachers. First, returning as your Potions Professor and head of Slytherin House, now fully healed, Professor Snape."

Snape stood up and nodded shortly before quickly sitting down, scowling lightly at the students in general as they clapped politely. Hermione noticed that the Slytherin students seemed to be rather divided in whether or not they clapped, and wondered if Professor Snape would be having difficulty getting his usual respect. Looking at his scowl, though, she doubted he would have any problems.

"The new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor is Professor Adley, a retired hit wizard who found retirement too boring, welcome professor," McGonagall bid the new professor. He reminded Hermione of the football coach at her old muggle school; tall, athletic and he looked kind, not how she would have imagined a hit wizard, he did not look very old, though he did have greying hair. She noticed Harry and Ron looking both excited but also apprehensive, she could understand, they did not have a good track record with their former DADA professors.

Professor Adley, stood up and gave a small smile to the students, though Hermione noticed he also scanned the room quickly, probably an occupational habit, Hermione mused.

"Professor Hooch will take over as head of Gryffindor," McGonagall continued, resulting in a huge round of applause from the Gryffindor table, and a smiling Professor Hooch. "And last but not least, Professor Figg, who will be teaching Muggle Studies." Arabella Figg received a polite applause. Harry looked shocked.

"Mrs. Figg will be teaching at Hogwarts?" he asked unbelievably.

"Well Mate, now she does not have to look after you, she is bound to want something to do, besides babysitting, you know," Ron teased, earning an annoyed look from Harry.

"We have just ended a terrible war," McGonagall continued, stopping Harry from answering. "A war which showed a divided society. We will make a few changes this year to try and change this division and we will do more next year, so if you have any ideas, be sure to inform your head of house, who will be making a list. Now, the first change will be that every wizarding raised student will be taking a muggle culture class from their first to third year, likewise all muggle raised will take a new class about wizarding culture at the same time. The wizarding culture class will be taught by Professor Babbling and the muggle culture class by professor Figg. Muggle studies will then be an elective with more focus on new technology in the muggle world, and how to use it. This will begin this year."

The students started mumbling about this new change, some sounded pleased others annoyed. Hermione was overjoyed, she would have loved such a class when she started. She looked up as McGonagall continued.

"Another change will be the seating arrangements, every Sunday evening you will all be attending dinner on time, no exceptions. You will then look at a table planner at the entrance to the Great Hall where you will see where you will be sitting. It is my intention to mix you up every Sunday, to give you a better opportunity to communicate with other students, from other houses and other years. This is non-negotiable." McGonagall stopped, probably expecting a huge uproar, but only got excited murmurs around the room.

"As long as I won't have to sit with any death eaters, I will be fine," Ron commented.

Hermione shushed him.

McGonagall continued," Lastly, before you will head to bed. It has been decided to create a memorial at the school to honour everyone who fought against the self-proclaimed Lord Voldemort," she spoke his name with confidence and strength, "This memorial will be held this Halloween, and will then be repeated every year, on the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts." She then proceeded to give the usual warning about the forest and Filch's contrabands before letting them go to bed, minds buzzing with the new information.

"I like the new ideas" Hermione told Harry and Ron on their way to Gryffindor common room, all trying to ignore the stares following them, now Hermione knew what Harry always felt like. Honestly, being proclaimed a war hero and receiving the order of Merlin first class, did not mean she was suddenly a zoo animal.

"They certainly seem like they could do some good," Harry agreed, looking around the castle as they ascended the staircases. "I missed the school, it is good to be back, but it feels very different."

Hermione knew what he meant, it did feel different, not like they did not belong, just belonged in a different way.

"Maybe we are just older and more mature," Ron commented.

Harry stopped behind Ron, sending a playful glance at Hermione, who wondered what he had in mind.

"AAAAGH SPIDERS!" Harry yelled suddenly, making Ron jump, spin around and duck with his wand out, his senses still fine-tuned. Harry laughed loudly and ran ahead of Ron laughing all the way. Ron swore at him and ran after, "Oy! I will get you for that Harry," He yelled.

Hermione looked after them, smiling while Neville came up behind her looking confused, "What happened?" he asked.

"Oh, they are just staring to get back to normal, I guess it is not so different after all," Hermione answered, still smiling widely after her two best friends. Neville still looked confused but smiled as well.

* * *

The first couple of months went by without anything trying to kill Harry, Ron or Hermione. Though Ron might disagree. The new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Adley, had a different approach than their previous teachers. He informed them on their first day that they would have a obstacle course by the Black Lake. The obstacle course turned out to be closer to a full military version than a school version, leaving every single student out of breath and sore for several days after. Professor Adley was not impressed with their state after the course. "How did you defeat You Know Who with that terrible a physique?" He had asked them. Then he proceeded to order them to get up an hour earlier each morning to run for at least 30 minutes, threatening with detentions if they did not, as he called it, "have enough self-respect to try and hone their abilities."

Ron had grumbled about having run enough during their actual run, hunting horcruxes, but only Hermione and Harry heard. Luckily, for Ron's mood, they had been among the best in the class, Dean Thomas was the ultimate winner though, bragging about his football physique. Surprisingly, second to finish was Pansy Parkinson and then the trio led by Ron, then Harry and Hermione. Professor Adley firmly believed that you could better control your magic if you were physically active, and it was a distinct advantage to be quick to duck and roll when needed. Not even Ron could argue against that, as the 'duck and roll' had come in handy several times during the war.

Professor Adley had announced that an obstacle course would be given once a month and he would add more and more magical challenges they would either fight or defend themselves against. Harry did not know whether to be happy of the challenge or be annoyed by the similarities to the maze in his fourth year, knowing what wizards apparently though appropriate challenges for seventeen year olds.

The second obstacle course had contained Billiwigs, Hermione was sure it was for the Professor's own amusement as it was not a dark creature. Billiwigs, as Hermione would get awarded 10 point for telling afterwards, were small insects from Australia, about half an inch long and wicket fast, almost impossible to see. When stung the victims, also here known as her classmates, may experience giddiness followed by levitation. Hermione was fascinated as she watched several of her classmates giggle and then levitating above ground, it reminded her of a scene in the film "Mary Poppins". She and Ron had been able to avoid getting stung, Hermione had cast a strong shield charm as soon as she spotted the blue lights coming against her, and Ron had dug behind her. Harry had not been as lucky though, causing Ron to laugh so hard he tripped over the next obstacle. Unknowingly, letting Hermione get ahead, and winning over her two best friends, though she doubted it would always happen.

When the students complained about the Billywig, Professor Adley only smiled and commented that you never know what you might meet while fighting or escaping. Hermione rethought the image of the kind man. That smile held a little too much amusement over his struggling students, though she saw no malice in his eyes, he was enjoying himself, seeing the sore students rubbing different sore body parts.

During the first two months, the death eater trials had begun. The trials for the younger death eaters, like Draco Malfoy, had happened before school began, as they were considered too young to sit and wait for too long. Harry, Ron and Hermione had all testified at Draco Malfoy's trial, and as he was underage at the time, and clearly pressured by his father, he was allowed to go free, though he was asked to attend Hogwarts to try and get back in society. The same had happened with the other child death eaters, they stuck together. Harry, Ron and Hermione did not really speak with them but they had made their peace and insults were no longer exchanged.

Harry had also written letters, to use as his testimony, at the trials of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, and a couple more. Narcissa Malfoy was given house arrest and Lucius was send to Azkaban, the list of crimes and his manipulation of ministry officials for many years were too much. He would be in Azkaban for 20 years, though it would be different as all the dementors were gone, deemed too unreliable to keep as guards.

* * *

All in all, Hermione reflected while writing her charms essay, nothing much had happened. The forced seating arrangements had been quiet for the trio, Hermione and Ron had sat with first or second year Slytherins, otherwise they had not had to interact with the house. Though, she would imagine, it would change.

"Come on Hermione," Ron interrupted her musings, "The feast will begin without us if we do not hurry." Ron pleaded with her, looking desperate to attend the Halloween feast. Harry stood behind him smiling.

"Yes, and we need to be there for the memorial." Harry reminded, he was looking forward to that, he wanted to honour those who died.

"All right, I am coming," Hermione gathered up her papers and went to her dorm room to put them away before she would follow Harry and Ron. When she was about to leave, however, she was struck by a sudden dizzy spell, she grabbed the doorframe and breathed deeply, in and out. 'whoa, what was that?' she thought, 'I must have turned around too fast or might be feeling the missed lunch'. Whatever it was, she figured she would be better after eating something. She took a last deep breath and joined Harry and Ron, quickly going down to the Great Hall.

 _A/N:_

 _Wow! It is difficult writing a chapter fanfiction, I had no idea I would incorporate some of the ideas, but they just came to me. I hope I will be able to keep track of them :-)_

 _I liked the obstacles, I think I might have one play out in a later chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling_

 _Previously_ _:_

" _All right, I am coming," Hermione gathered up her papers and went to her dorm room to put them away before she would follow Harry and Ron. When she was about to leave, however, she was struck by a sudden dizzy spell, she grabbed the doorframe and breathed deeply, in and out. 'whoa, what was that?' she thought, 'I must have turned around too fast or might be feeling the missed lunch'. Whatever it was, she figured she would be better after eating something. She took a last deep breath and joined Harry and Ron, quickly going down to the Great Hall._

When they arrived at the great hall, Hermione had forgotten about her dizzy spell. The Great Hall was decorated with the usual grand Halloween decorations, Hagrid's giant pumpkins and even fake, or so she assumed, bats flying around. Moreover, all the walls were filled with names and dates, when she looked closer to the nearest she saw it was victims of both wars and their birth and death date. Every name was written in beautiful calligraphy. Hermione now realised that the hall was much quieter than usual at the Halloween feast. As the students arrived, they walked around the hall looking at the names of the fallen. Harry, Ron and Hermione joined them, all looking for familiar names. It did not take long for Harry to find his parents. She watched him looking at their names intensely. Hermione grabbed his hand and gave it a small squeeze before letting go. On the wall it said:

 _ **James Potter**_

 _ **Born:** 27 March 1960_

 _ **Died:** 31 October 1981_

 _ **Lily Potter (neé Evans)**_

 _ **Born:** 30 January 1960_

 _ **Died:** 31 October 1981_

Hermione looked around, wanting to give him space, she soon found Remus and Tonks' names.

 _ **Remus John Lupin**_

 _ **Born:**_ _10 March 1960_

 _ **Died:**_ _2 May 1998_

 _ **Nymphadora Tonks**_

 _ **Born:**_ _22 April 1973_

 _ **Died:**_ _2 May 1998_

She felt tears in her eyes and blinked them away. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked back at Ron, who also looked at the names of their former friends, he gave her an extra squeeze and moved on. Hermione was grateful for his silent support. She saw him stopping at another name further down the wall, right at the top, he had to stand on his toes to be at eyesight with it, as he was still the tallest of the trio, it meant Hermione had to crane her neck to see. She sighed when she saw the name, turned around and waved at Harry. He needed to see the name of his beloved godfather.

 _ **Sirius Black**_

 _ **Born:**_ _3 November 1960_

 _ **Died:**_ _18 June 1996_

Harry arrived looking up, also having to stretch his neck a bit, and breathed deeply looking at the name of his beloved godfather. "He would have liked that," Harry commented quietly.

"Having his name on a wall?" Ron asked.

"Being at the very top," Harry grinned. Ron and Hermione shared a smile both holding on to one of Harry's shoulders. They walked around, recognising more names. _Colin Creevey_ , _Lavender Brown_ , Ron took a deep breath when they reached her name, and several other allies in the war.

After about 30 minutes, McGonagall asked everyone to take a seat. The feast would usually have started now, but McGonagall wanted to give her students a little extra time to remember their fallen friends and family. She had noticed many Slytherins also walking around, everyone looking sad, and some also guilty, it could not be easy for them she imagined.

"Please quiet down everyone," she began, everyone immediately grew silent and looked towards their headmistress." As you know, we will inaugurate a memorial here at Hogwarts. In a moment I will reveal the official memorial here behind the staff table where it will be from now on. On this monument, all the names you see on the wall, will have their place. The names of the brave witches and wizards who fought against the self-proclaimed Lord Voldemort. The names you see on the wall will stay for the rest of the evening, thereafter they will only appear on the memorial. If you wish to remember a loved one, you can say the name to the memorial, the name, dates and description of the person will appear in a larger size to focus on that one in particular, until you leave and it will reverse to normal. I hope you will find comfort in this remembrance."

McGonagall then waved her wand at something behind her, and the memorial was revealed, it was tall and simple with a Phoenix on top, probably symbolising a new beginning, Hermione mused. "Now, let's take a minute in silence to remember all those we love and have lost." McGonagall fell silent and closed her eyes. Everyone in the Great Hall fell completely silent as well. Some looked down at the table in front of them, others did as McGonagall and closed their eyes, others still, looked at a spot on the wall, likely at someone dear to them. After about one minute McGonagall opened her eyes again and looked out at all the students. "Now, let the feast begin," she called and everyone cheered, ready to have a good evening.

Hermione smiled at Ron and Harry as they filled their plates, she joined them and began a conversation with Ginny, who sat next to her. Everything seemed to go well, Harry and Ron chatted about Quidditch, which she happily ignored. She enjoyed speaking with Ginny and Neville while she ate hungrily, she did miss lunch after all.

It happened when dessert was served, she suddenly felt dizzy again. She grabbed the table with one hand and lowered her head, as if to gain her balance. 'wow, what is going on?' she thought, 'am I getting ill?'. She had no idea what was going on, but she decided to wait and see, it was probably just a bug.

Neville noticed her odd behaviour, "are you all right, Hermione?" He asked concerned, drawing the attention of Harry, Ron and Ginny, who looked at her concerned.

Hermione smiled weakly at them, "I feel a little dizzy, it is probably nothing more than a bug. I think I will just go to bed early, it should be better tomorrow." They looked unsure, but agreed as she was going to bed and relax.

"I will go with you," Ginny said, not giving Hermione time to protest, as she stood up immediately and waited for Hermione to get up. Amused, Hermione got up, said goodnight to Neville, Ron and Harry, then followed the younger witch out of the Great Hall. As soon as they had left the hall, Ginny took hold of Hermione's hand to support her up the many steps. Hermione smiled in thanks, she did not feel entirely steady on her feet.

"Are you sure you are all right, Hermione?" Ginny asked concerned.

"I am not sure," Hermione answered, "I really just need to lie down, and a glass of water would probably help as well."

Ginny nodded and walked with Hermione the rest of the way to the common room and even up to her dormitory.

Hermione thought it was sweet that Ginny was so concerned, "honestly Ginny, I can get undressed by myself," she commented amused.

"I just want to make sure you are comfortable, I always loved when my mother did that to me when I did not feel well," Ginny answered.

Hermione was touched and a little sad. She missed her parents, they were still in Australia, with no knowledge of her existence. She had not had the chance to go to Australia to get her parents, with all the death eaters still on the loose and the rebuilding of Hogwarts, she did not feel that it was the time.

She hugged Ginny in thanks. She got ready for bed, then grabbed her wand to fill her glass with water. She held it over the glass and quietly said "aguamenti". Though instead of slowly filling her glass with water, she ended up with such a powerful jet of water, her glass fell to the floor, shattering, her bed was soaked and she had fallen on her behind on the floor, a look of shock on her face.

Ginny looked beyond shocked, Hermione should have no trouble with such a standard spell. 'Maybe she was worse than she thought', Ginny mused. Ginny quickly got control of the situation, she dried the bed with a quick spell then she repaired the glass, putting it back on Hermione's bedside table. Bending down she helped Hermione up and into bed, tugging her in, the still shocked girl did not protest at all. Lastly, Ginny filled the glass with water, with a perfect aguamenti, and helped Hermione drink from the glass. Hermione soon fell asleep, leaving Ginny to dry the rest of the floor and go down to the common room, intending on waiting for her brother and boyfriend, no one was as protective of Hermione as them, and Hermione was stubborn. She sat down with her history of magic book and waited for the boys to return from the feast.

It took a hour for Harry, Ron and Neville to return to Gryffindor common room. They came in with a few other Gryffindors laughing a chatting.

Ginny waved at Harry and Ron to join her, and they did, along with Neville, still laughing. "I never thought I would be on the side of the Slytherins, but that was epic," Ron laughed.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, sitting down next to Ginny, "You really missed something, Ginny."

Despite her concern for Hermione, Ginny was curious, "What happened?" She asked.

"Well," Ron began, "We left the feast to head back up here."

"Then we were attacked in the hallway outside the Great Hall," Harry contributed excitedly.

Ginny looked at them with a raised eyebrow, "Why is that so fantastic?" she asked, they were way too happy after an attack.

"Well, we managed to duck and roll," Ron said proudly, "So they missed."

"We quickly drew our wands and turned around," Harry said. "Ron raised a shield and Neville and I had stunners ready to cast."

"We were shocked, however, to see that we were attacked by four Hufflepuffs and five Ravenclaws, all either from six, seventh or our year," Neville contributed.

"Before it could escalate into a full blown battle, we were interrupted by a very familiar voice," Ron said, sitting restless on his chair, not being able to sit still from his excitement.

"Who was it?" Ginny prompted.

"Malfoy, can you believe it?" Ron said.

Ginny lifted her eyebrows in shock, Malfoy had helped them?

"He said, and I quote: "and they say Slytherin is the evil house… it is always the quiet ones you need to watch out for"" Harry told her, trying to mimic Malfoy's snotty voice.

"And he added: "just look at Longbottom, no one would have thought he could as much as cast a Lumos, and he stood tall against the Dark Lord, so what can you do?" it was brilliant," Ron laughed, also doing his best impression on Malfoy's snotty voice. Neville turned a little red as Ron had gestured widely at him while he spoke.

"Was he alone against nine students?" She asked, she knew they were talented, but still, nine against four did not seem like an easy job.

"No, he had his friends with him, all laughing at out attackers. Zabini was there, Parkinson, Goyle, Nott and Greengrass," Harry quickly summarised.

"They all had their wands out pointing at the Claws and Puffs," Ron smiled, "we were shocked as hell," he added.

"They did not take the Slytherins serious, however," Harry laughed, "they decided to insult them, calling them blood traitors, and traitors to the noble cause. That had the Slytherins laughing, well chuckling mockingly is more accurate I suppose," Harry deliberated, thinking back. "Then Parkinson said that they were mad to think there still was a cause, and that they were stupid to still think purebloods were superior, she even mentioned Hermione as an example."

"What the Claws and Puffs had not noticed, though, was that the Slytherins had spread out starting to surround them, leaving Malfoy and Parkinson in front of them, speaking, while the rest spread out, we joined them closing in from behind. They soon noticed and were about to attack when Snape came out" Neville explained, thrilled about all the excitement.

"Remember us telling you why Snape had returned to Hogwarts?" Ron asked Ginny, who nodded. "Well I think he was thinking of that when he took in the 'almost battle' scene which had pretty much frozen at the sight of the professor. He pinched his nose and took a really deep breath." Ron laughed.

"I swear I heard him muttering, something like; "every year.. trouble… bloody Potter… retirement." But I am not entirely sure." Harry Laughed. "Anyway, he asked what was going on, and for once, having Snape believing Malfoy was to our advantage, Malfoy quickly told Snape that they had witnessed the nine students attacking us and that they had stepped in to stop it."

"Snape awarded Slytherin 20 points, took 50 from both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and send them off to McGonagall for extra punishment. He only gave us an annoyed look, he took no points." Neville actually looked amused by the Potions Professor, is was an odd contrast to previous years.

"Anyway, Snape followed the students to McGonagall and left us alone with Malfoy and his friends," Harry continued.

"You did not get into a fight, right?" Ginny asked.

"No," Ron said, "though there was an awkward silence for about a minute," Ron paused. "Then Harry stepped forward, holding out his hand and thanked Malfoy and the other Slytherins. There was an awkward pause before Malfoy accepted the handshake, saying something about his hand not being dangerous to shake." Ron sounded confused, but let it go in favour of telling the story. "Then we all shook hands, it was surreal, I tell you, shaking hands with Malfoy, though he did squeeze my hand quite hard," Ron mumbled the last part, grumbling while opening and closing his hand in a fist, as if to get a feel of it.

Harry took the chance to continue, "It was weird, but a truce has been made, officially this time. We did not speak anymore and went on our way to our common rooms." Harry ended the story, then yawned deeply, all that excitement had worn him out.

Ron and Neville copied him and started getting up to go to bed. This was when Ginny remembered why she had stayed up to wait for the boys. "Wait, I have something to tell you about Hermione, I am concerned."

That had all three boys sitting down immediately, giving all their attention to Ginny. Ginny told them what had transpired in the Hermione's dorm room, the boys looked very concerned.

"Should I go get Madam Pomfrey?" Neville asked concerned.

"No, Hermione is sleeping now and expects it to wear off by tomorrow, just help me keep an eye on her, she needs to go to the hospital wing if this keeps up," Ginny said softly. She knew they were concerned, but she also knew that Hermione would not appreciate being woken up now.

The boys all agreed to keep an eye out for Hermione, all prepared to do battle with the stubborn witch, who would probably not go to the hospital wing unless dragged. She could be very sensible when it came to Harry and Ron and their injuries, but blind to her own. That was their job, however, to look after each other.

They all said goodnight and went to bed, getting ready for a new day.

 _A/N_

 _Now, how stubborn will Hermione be?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _J.K Rowling is the mother of all of Harry Potter_

"I am dying! I know it! This is too much! Oh the pain!"

Hermione looked behind her, Ron was lying on his back panting, holding his hands to his heart as though he was on a stage acting out his own death scene. They had just completed the daily morning run, dictated by Professor Adley. It was not something they particularly enjoyed doing.

"You would think this would become easier," Ron continued. Harry nodded his agreement, rubbing his side stitch. Hermione herself was worn out, she was not the physical type, she had done enough running during the war. The boys actually did better than her, but Ron would never stop being dramatic, something she loved about him, he was still the Ron she knew.

She was feeling better this morning, Ron, Harry and Ginny had asked if she wouldn't rater skip the run, but she has insisted that she was better and could handle it.

"Argh, I just want to go up and take a shower before breakfast," Hermione said, the others quickly followed. On their way back up to the Gryffindor tower, they met others on their way down to complete their run. Professor Adley had commented in class how easy it was for him to know who actually completed the daily runs and who skipped them. Hermione had to agree, before her dizzy spells she had felt her control of her magic improve. Harry and Ron had made similar comments, which is also why they kept running even if they hated it.

* * *

It had been about two days since the Halloween Feast. Hermione had had dizzy spells twice the day after, either supported by Harry or Ron. They both asked her to be checked out by Madam Pomfrey, she was not convinced however, it was probably because she lacked water and food. The second day she had almost fallen down the stairs on her way from Arithmancy. She was rescued by non-other than Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, each with a firm hold on one of her arms.

"Wow Granger, are you alright?" Zabini had asked her, while he and Malfoy made sure she was steady on her feet. She stood swaying for a bit, her rescuers holding on tightly to her until she was able to stand by herself. The two did not complain. Then she registered who had saved her from a nasty tumble down the stairs.

"Thank you," she said, astonished. "I think I am fine now." The two Slytherins did not look convinced.

"Maybe you should go to the Hospital wing Granger," Malfoy commented, he did not even insult her or sneer at her. She had a silly thought about poking him with a finger to see if she was imagining him, but he must be real, he had saved her from falling. She forced her finger to stay away from poking Malfoy, it could have been fun to see his reaction though, she mused smiling. She realized she had been taking a long time to answer, resulting in both Slytherins whispering about forcing her to the Hospital wing. There would be none of that!

"I will think about it, thank you for helping me." She decided to walk away, keeping a firm hold on the banister. She could feel the stares of the Slytherins until she turned a corner. 'That was a weird experience' she thought.

She thought about the comment about going to the hospital wing, she knew it would be a good idea, she was just afraid of what it could be. She had only just gotten back to a 'normal' life after the war, she wanted peace.

She met up with Harry and Ron at the Great Hall for lunch. She told them about the incident with Zabini and Malfoy, commenting on how weird it had felt, having them help her.

Ron and Harry had told her about the incident at Halloween, but she had not truly been able to envision the change in the Slytherins before now.

"You were dizzy again Hermione?" Harry asked concerned. Hermione sighed, that would be their focus point, they had been nagging her a bit (much) to get checked out. She had experienced a dizzy spell that morning and now one she could have gotten seriously injured by. She had also experienced more trouble with her magic.

During Transfiguration she had turned both Harry and Ron into cute dark red foxes, as well as the dog she was suppose to change. Hermione saw it as an extra point, though Harry and Ron disagreed, especially as the whole class roared with laughter and the girls cooed at them, meanwhile McGonagall, who was still teaching, reprimanded Hermione and cautioned her to aim more precisely and not overpower her spells. When McGonagall changed them back they were not in the best mood. That soon changed, as they were both able to master the spell as well, lucky for her she knew.

In Charms, it had been different, she had not been able to produce even the faintest glow from her wand. She had broken down in tears of frustration, before giving up completely. Harry and Ron had wisely not commented and also given her a wide berth after that. Other times her magic worked perfectly.

"Hermione, please go to Madam Pomfrey, you almost fell down the stairs," Harry was pleading with her now. She sighed.

"I will go after classes, I promise." Hermione was tired of her illness, whatever it was, she needed it to stop.

"Would you like us to go with you Hermione?" Ginny asked her. Harry and Ron looked intently at her. She knew they would be there for her, but if she had to strip down or go through some embarrassing tests, she would prefer having no boys around.

"Thank you, but I would prefer to go alone, or maybe having Ginny with me," Hermione said, "you know girl's stuff," she added when Harry and Ron was about to protest.

After looking at her a few seconds in confusion, Ginny whispered something to them which had them grow visibly uncomfortable.

"Right," Harry said, swallowing thickly, "Just let us know what you find." Ron nodded and decided to change the topic to double potions class they were having after lunch. The only positive about that, according to Ron, was that they had the rest of the day off.

* * *

They went to Potions class which was the same as usual, a scowling Professor Snape and a hot classroom filled with steam from the cauldrons. Hermione was happy that there was no use for a wand in this class, she had had about enough of her wonky magic.

She did, however, feel the influence the fumes from the cauldrons had on her, she felt light-headed and was working significantly slower than usual. This did not go unnoticed by Harry and Ron who send her concerned glances.

Luckily, she managed to get through the double potions class and hurried out, leaving her things behind in her hurry to get away from the fumes. She was not concerned about her things, she knew Harry and Ron would gather them for her.

Hermione made her way to the hospital wing, she managed to get all the way there without falling down any staircases.

She called for Madam Pomfrey as soon as she stepped through the door. The hospital wing was empty so Madam Pomfrey was in her office. She soon came out after hearing someone calling her.

"Miss Granger," she greeted, already looking her up and down to see if something visible was wrong, "what have you coming here? Is everything as it should be?"

Hermione did not feel well from potions and her hurrying up here, so she asked "please Madam Pomfrey, may I sit down, I am not feeling very well."

Madam Pomfrey quickly led her to an empty bed and sat down in a chair next to it, "tell me what is wrong miss Granger," she said.

So Hermione began, "I started having dizzy-spells just before going down to the Halloween feast, I did not think much of it as I had skipped lunch that day and figured I just needed food. Then it happened again during the feast, I felt terribly dizzy. Ginny helped me up to my dorm room. When I tried to use _aguamenti_ , to have a glass of water, I overpowered the spell, even though I had put less power into the spell than usual. There was water everywhere. I have felt dizzy a few times since, once I almost fell down the stairs, that is when I decided to come here, though I waited until classes were over." She paused, Madam Pomfrey did not look impressed about Hermione not coming to her at once, but kept quiet as Hermione spoke, knowing from experience that she would get more information that way. "My magic has been acting up, sometimes it is fine, other times it overpowers or underpowers spells. It is frustrating!" Hermione ended, looking lost.

Madam Pomfrey nodded and started casting diagnostic spells on Hermione, starting from her head to her toes. When she got to her middle she frowned and started casting more spells before ending with a sigh.

"Miss Granger, It would seem you are Pregnant," there was no way to say it other than bluntly.

'Pregnant?' Hermione thought, she was completely ignoring Madam Pomfrey who had begun listing potions and monthly check-ups. 'I am pregnant?' Hermione could not believe it, was that why she had been feeling weird? But wait a minute, she could not be pregnant! Hermione roused herself out of her shocked state and interrupted Madam Pomfrey in her listing of information.

"Madan Pomfrey, there must be a mistake, it is not possible for me to be pregnant!"

Madam Pomfrey looked at Hermione surprised, surely the witch knew what it would take to become pregnant. "Why do you say that miss Granger?" She asked.

Hermione paused, she was not embarrassed by the reason, but it was not something she wanted to broadcast to the world. However, if it meant that Madam Pomfrey would figure out what was really wrong with her, maybe something with similar symptoms, then it was worth it.

"I am a virgin, Madam Pomfrey."

Madam Pomfrey only raised a single eyebrow at Hermione, where had she learned that? Hermione managed to think before focusing again. Then the matron suddenly looked concerned.

"Miss Granger, there is absolutely no doubt about you being pregnant!" She paused, "could you have been obliviated? Or maybe attacked? Or both?"

'WHAT?' Hermione's mind was reeling, 'attacked? Obliviated? Her?' She started thinking back, she did not seem to have any holes in her memory. Could it be?

"I am sure that I did not have sex, not that I remember, anyway. Is there a way to find out?" Hermione asked, she was getting anxious.

That was the moment Ginny walked in the hospital wing, finding a concerned looking Madam Pomfrey and a panicked looking Hermione. She was immediately concerned. "what is wrong, Hermione?" She asked, sitting down on the bed next to her friend.

"Madan Pomfrey says I am pregnant, and since I know I am a virgin she asked me if I was attacked and obliviated." Hermione quickly summed up, tears staring to pour down her cheeks.

Ginny sat stunned, pregnant? Hermione? She hugged Hermione tightly, looking at Madam Pomfrey for answers.

"To answer your question miss Granger," she said, "we have a few options, I can do an analyses spell to confirm that you are indeed still a virgin, but it will be unpleasant and intrusive. We can also have a certified Legilimens look into your mind to see if you were indeed obliviated or maybe suppressing memories of a possible attack. I would advise for the latter option, however, it is your choice."

Hermione did not need to think twice, she agreed with the stern matron, "I would like to have my mind checked, please Madam Pomfrey. Can it be done now?" She asked, wanting to have answers.

"Well, the only true certified Legilimens in the castle is Professor Snape, would you feel comfortable with him? Otherwise we may have to wait a few days before we can get one from St Mungo."

Hermione paled, letting Professor Snape see her possibly be raped was not on her wish list, but she wanted answers now. Besides, she trusted him and knew he was very skilled in the art of Legilimens. She took a deep breath, she had made her decision.

"Would you mind calling Professor Snape, please?" She asked Madam Pomfrey. If Madam Pomfrey was surprised at her choice she did not show it, simply going to her office, presumably to floo the Potions Master.

Ginny had stayed quiet through it all, simply holding Hermione tightly, offering her support. Hermione was grateful, especially as Ginny did not ask a lot of questions, simply stayed.

They did not have to wait more than five minutes before Professor Snape entered the hospital wing. He look at Hermione being hold by Ginny, to Madam Pomfrey who looked worried.

"What seems to be the matter?" he asked Madam Pomfrey.

Madam Pomfrey looked to Hermione, as if asking if she wanted to explain or she should. Hermione gave a simple wave with her hand to indicate that Madam Pomfrey should go ahead, she preferred not having to tell the story again.

Madam Pomfrey quickly told Snape what had transpired since Hermione arrived, what she had found, Hermione's symptoms, her concern about a possible attack, Hermione's options, and what she had chosen.

Snape's eyebrows reached further and further to his hairline as he listened. When Madan Pomfrey was finished he rounded on Hermione. "Are you sure this is the options you will go with miss Granger? He asked her.

Hermione simply nodded.

"Very well," he said, after studying her for a few seconds. "Miss Weasley if you would please place a chair on the other side of the bed and sit there, I will be sitting in the chair here," he indicated the chair Madam Pomfrey had sat on, "and it would be easier if you would lie down miss Granger."

Everyone hurried to do as he asked. He sat down facing Hermione, "I will be going deep into you mind miss Granger, if you were obliviated or is suppressing memories they will not be on the surface. As skin contact makes it easier I will hold on to your arm while keeping eye contact, understood?"

Hermione nodded again. She looked into the dark eyes of her potions master and felt him grab her arm gently while looking into her eyes focused on his task.

"Good! _Legilimens_ "

Hermione could feel Snape in her mind, he shifted through memories very fast, it was clear he knew what he was doing. He slowed down when he reached the memory of her almost falling down the stairs and rescued by Malfoy and Zabini. He also slowed down at the memory of the accident in Transfiguration with the 'Harry and Ron' foxes, she would swear she could feel amusement coming from him but it was soon gone. He continued for what seemed like hours, she had stopped paying attention to what he was looking for, it seemed he was looking at every minute of her life since she returned to Hogwarts. Finally she felt him retreating from her mind.

Snape was rubbing his temples slowly. Hermione looked to Ginny who told her it had been an hour since they began, Hermione felt it had been much longer. She looked back to Snape, who was looking at her again, she could not read his expression.

"What did you find Professor?" She asked, scared of the answer.

"Nothing," he replied, "there is nothing to indicate that you have been attacked, you have not been obliviated and you have not been suppressing any memories either."

Hermione let out a deep breath, as least she had not been attacked. Then what had happened? She looked to Madam Pomfrey.

"You are about two weeks pregnant according to the scan I made," she told Hermione.

'two weeks? What had happened in those two weeks?'

"I would like the second examination Madam Pomfrey, I am absolutely sure that I am a virgin!" She said with determination.

Snape and Madam Pomfrey shared a look and she nodded her head "if you wish miss Granger. It will take about five minutes to do the exam, please lie down again."

Hermine lay down in the hospital bed, Madam Pomfrey closed the curtains around the bed leaving them in private. She vanished Hermione's bottom clothes and started her examination, always telling Hermione what she was doing. Madam Pomfrey had been right, it was uncomfortable and invasive. The spells felt odd and she felt exposed. Luckily it was over quickly. Madam Pomfrey spelled her clothes back on her and drew the curtains back. Both Snape and Ginny had waited for the results.

Madam Pomfrey did a few extra spells over a piece of parchment, she studied it and frowned, then did a few more and looked puzzled.  
"This makes no sense," She said, "It would seem you are correct miss Granger, you are indeed a virgin. I did some extra scans, and they confirm that you have never been penetrated." She said it straight forward and I felt myself blush, Snape was hearing about how was had never been penetrated, of dear, why?

On the other hand she was pleased that she had not been wrong, it had been worth the uncomfortable examination.

"Then what is wrong with me?" Hermine asked panicked. Ginny was quickly back in the bed hugging Hermione.

"We need to go see the Headmistress," Snape said, "but I might have an idea, and I hope I am wrong." Snape looked gravely at Hermione, before turning around, black cloak billowing behind him and left the hospital wing, probably heading for the headmistress's office.

Hermione and Ginny looked after him fearfully before exchanging worried looks. This could not be good.

 _ **A/N:**_ _Finally got to the part I had wanted to write in the first chapter xD funny how ideas pop up unexpectedly._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Harry Potter is still owed by J.K Rowling, I will make no claim to this masterpiece, though I will play with it._

 _Previously_ _:_

" _Then what is wrong with me?" Hermine asked panicked. Ginny was quickly back in the bed hugging Hermione._

" _We need to go see the Headmistress," Snape said, "but I might have an idea, and I hope I am wrong." Snape looked gravely at Hermione, before turning around, black cloak billowing behind him and left the hospital wing, probably heading for the headmistress's office._

 _Hermione and Ginny looked after him fearfully before exchanging worried looks. This could not be good._

* * *

Hermione, Ginny and Madam Pomfrey arrived at headmistress McGonagall's office shortly after. Madam Pomfrey knocked on her door and entered. Hermione was surprised to see that Snape was not in her office.

McGonagall looked up at her guests and said, "Yes, Poppy, what have brought you here?" She gestured for them to take a seat in the chairs in front of her desk and stowed away whatever she was working on, directing her full attention to the newly arrived.

"We have a mystery on our hands headmistress," Madan Pomfrey began, then looked at Hermione again, once more to silently ask permission to tell the tale. Hermione nodded tiredly, she was tired, frightened and sad, she just sat down with her hands in her lap looking down at them, meanwhile Ginny sat down next to her and silently offered support. McGonagall must have felt the grave atmosphere as she summoned a house elf and asked for tea and biscuits for everyone. When Hermione had a warm cup of tea in her hands she slowly took a sip and immediately felt a little better.

Madam Pomfrey started to tell the events of the afternoon again as she had done with Snape, this time adding the events with Snape and the last examination she had done herself which confirmed her findings. McGonagall sat through the explanation silently but looking more and more grave as it went on.

"Oh my," McGonagall spoke quietly when Madam Pomfrey had finished, "and you have no idea how this could have happened?" She asked.

"I have no idea Minerva, neither does Miss Granger I am afraid. Severus did however mention that he had an idea, though where he is, I have no idea." Just as Madam Pomfrey had said this the door banged open and in came Professor Snape, cloak billowing and scowl firmly in place. In one of his hands he had a thick book which looked quite worn.

"Minerva," he greeted McGonagall, then addressed everyone in the office, "as I mentioned, I have a theory of how this situation came to be." He put down the book on McGonagall's desk and opened it carefully to a page about ¾ way in the book. Hermione, Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall all leaned forward curiously. The writing was very small and spindly, it was very difficult to read, Hermione squinted her eyes and resisted the urge to grab the book to better be able to read. Eventually everyone looked back at Snape waiting for him to explain. He did not let them wait.

"There is a potion, it is called "Heredis Potio" or "Heir by potion" as it is better known. The original purpose was to help married couples produce an heir. If the wizard had trouble," Snape paused, "delivering healthy swimmers," he sneered," he could simply add his DNA to the potion, this would usually be hair, then his wife would drink it and would in 90% of the cases become pregnant."

"If there truly is such a potion then why have I never heard of it?" McGonagall asked, "I would expect there to be more cases of pregnant women running around."

"It is a rare potion, "Madam Pomfrey responded quietly, she had obviously heard of it, "it went out of style a long time ago, though I am not sure why." She looked back at Snape for further explanation. He looked pleased that at least one other had heard about the potion.

Hermione simply sat in shock, she had been given a potion?, Just like that and 'Poof' she was pregnant?  
"Professor, how come I never noticed a potion? I would have noticed my tea of pumpkin juice tasting differently, " Hermione asked.

"First to answer Madam Pomfrey," Snape continued, "the potion is not only rare, it is extremely difficult to brew, not all masters have even tried. I was given the task to do it as my final test before I was accepted as a master of potions, and that was only because I had showed enough skill that my former master wanted to really challenge me. I have never brewed it since, it was by far the most difficult potion I have ever brewed." Hermione thought Snape looked a little pleased with himself, which was not unreasonable if the potion really was as difficult as he said. His pleased expression was short lived, however, and he began pacing the office a look of concentration on his stern face.

"The potion requires some obscure brewing techniques, the timing must be precise, some of the ingredients are either very expensive or needs to be harvested at a specific time a year. It is too much trouble, especially as modern healers have found other methods to help couples conceive a child." Snape then stopped and looked to Hermione, his face softened a tiny bit.

"Miss Granger, I can imagine you would have noticed most potions if they were hidden in your drinks, however, this particular potion is tasteless, not unlike Veritaserum, it is however a deep red colour, and thus should have been visible in most liquids." Snape ended his explanation, sat down and waited for the questions and theories to begin, he did not have to wait long.

"I do not remember drinking anything with an off colour," Hermione said, thinking back.

"Maybe you did not look, Hermione." Ginny said, when Hermione looked at her confused, she continued, "Well, I have noticed that you sometimes seem to be so completely wrapped up in a book that you do not notice what you eat or drink. Sometimes Harry, Ron or I even put extra food on your plate without you knowing just to make sure you eat enough while you are engrossed in a book."

Hermione looked surprised, then resigned, she had to admit that she could be terrible when she was interested in a certain topic, and she often forgot both time and place. "Well, I guess that mystery is solved then," she said miserably.

"So we know, more or less, how it was possible to give it to you, miss Granger, but not who, why or when," McGonagall added her thoughts, "Is there a time period for this spell Severus?" She asked Snape.

Snape looked thoughtful, then grabbed the book off the desk and started turning pages. The silence dragged on for about 15 minutes while Professor Snape looked through the information in the book. During this time Ginny rubbed Hermione's back while Hermione absentmindedly stroked her stomach thinking about her future life as a young mother. How would she go through school while being pregnant? Who was the father of her baby? Why did this happen to her? Those and more questions flittered through Hermione's mind as she waited. McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey discussed other possible answers to the mystery besides the potion. By their slightly frustrated looks they did not seem like they could think of anything else.

"Poppy, you mentioned Miss Granger being about two weeks along, correct?" Snape suddenly spoke, gaining everyone's attention instantly.

"That is correct Severus," Madam Pomfrey confirmed.

"Well, as far as I can read, the potion would be taken about a week before the witch would begin feeling poorly, effects of the potions are listed as; nausea, magical fluctuation, dizziness, difference in appetite, and/or mood swings." Snape listed them up, then looked at Hermione, to confirm the symptoms.

Hermione thought about it, "Well dizziness and trouble with my magic, that defiantly happened, it is not unusual for me to eat less when I am studying hard, but now that I think about it, I have been more aware of my missed meals than before, nausea and mood swings are not something I have noticed though." Hermione finished, now feeling annoyed and relieved, annoyed that she had been given a potion and relieved to know what had happened. "Oh, and I started feeling poorly the day of the Halloween feast," she quickly added.

Snape nodded, "I think it is safe to assume you have been given the _Heredis Potio_ , Miss Granger. I will need to do some more research on the potion. As I know you will not be able to resist finding out everything you can yourself, I will suggest researching accounts of the use of the potion before. How witches have handled it, possible extra side effects etcetera. Then leave the potion and its particular ingredients to me" Hermione nodded, determined to find out everything she could about this potion, and agreeing that the potion itself would be better researched by Snape.

He turned to McGonagall who sat straight, ready to be of help and fully accepting that Snape would take the lead as he had the most knowledge of the potion and would be able to find connections easier.

"Minerva, I would suggest you alert the Auror department, this potions is no laughing matter, whomever dosed Miss Granger without her knowledge has committed a crime worthy of Azkaban." Minerva nodded and would be flooing the Auror department as soon as the meeting was over.

Snape then turned to Madam Pomfrey, now looking even more serious. "Miss granger," Hermione looked up at her name," and yourself should meet regularly, not only for normal pregnancy check-ups, but because this potion can be dangerous and since I am not sure who made it, we should be on the safe side."

Madam Pomfrey looked shocked at the way Snape spoke, he almost sounded concerned. Hermione was beyond terrified now, "Please professor," she pleaded, "why could it be dangerous?"

Snape now gave his full attention to Hermione which unnerved her even more, Snape really did look both angry and concerned. "This potion is not like the potions you brew in school, Miss Granger, If you do not reach the correct colour completely or the right consistence, potions will still work. But, most potions, as you know, will not be as affective or last as long or indeed reach the full desired effect. This is usually not a big problem, as a potion can usually be given again when the first has stopped working, for example Head Ache potions and Pepper Up. The _Heredis Potio_ , however, can be very dangerous if it is not brewed to perfection, if this potion will start loosing its effect because it was not perfect, the pregnant witch can experience problems during her pregnancy, involving pains and even premature birth. I would strongly advise you to be very careful and meet regularly with Madam Pomfrey."

Snape stood up quickly, the book still in his hand, "Now I will leave you, I have researching to do. Minerva, when (if) the Aurors find the perpetrator I need to know who it is, to be able to know how the potion was brewed, not many instructions are left. I will also begin a few potions for Miss Granger." With that he quickly left the room, the now very silent room.

Hermione felt overwhelmed, she was pregnant, because of a potion and now maybe she would loose the baby because there was a possibility that the brewer was not competent enough. It was too much, she felt tears in her eyes and did not fight them, she needed to let them out.

Ginny held Hermione tightly as she started crying, she felt sorry for her, what a terrible thing to be forced to go through, and on top of that not knowing if you and your baby was safe. Ginny now understood why Snape wanted McGonagall to call the Aurors, this needed to be investigated.

Hermione slowly stopped crying and looked up from Ginny's shoulder which she had been crying into. She smiled at Ginny who smiled back. Hermione then locked eyes with Madam Pomfrey and she immediately sat up straight, she knew that look in the matron's eyes. It was a look of concern mixed with her famous 'you are never getting out of the hospital wing' look. She would not be in the hospital wing the entire year. She quickly dried her eyes and looked as strong and put together as she could. Madam Pomfrey did not look completely convinced but nodded in understanding and gave Hermione a small comforting smile.

"As I am sure you have worked out by now, my dear," Madam Pomfrey broke the silence, "you will be due in the middle of June, which will be a stressful time with your exams. Something will need to be done about that," she added the last part to McGonagall, who nodded.

"Yes, I am sure we will figure something out, you let me worry about that miss Ganger." She added sternly to Hermione, who she knew would have plenty to worry about without thinking about exams.

"Now, I would ask you to go back to the hospital wing to eat before going back to the common room, I will have no researching tonight, is that clear Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked. Hermione could only nod, she did not feel up to researching right now, she was still trying to grasp what she had learned tonight.

"Good, now I need to floo the Auror department, I wish you well Miss Granger, oh and 10 point to Gryffindor Miss Weasley for being a good support to Miss Granger." She gave both Gryffindors a small smile and dismissed them. They followed Madam Pomfrey down to the Hospital wing and ate their dinner while Madam Pomfrey gathered some potions for Hermione, they were to help her dizziness.

Madan Pomfrey had told Hermione that she could come back in about one month and they would be able to determine who the father was. That was not something she wanted to think about yet though, but she knew she needed to know.

Hermione wanted to start her research already the next day, she now understood even better why Snape should do most of the research on the potion. He knew the ingredients and he knew how they reacted to each other. Therefore, he would also be able to easily ascertain what effects a certain mistake could have on her.

She was also grateful that he would brew her potions to help her while she was pregnant, she was sure neither Harry nor Ron would believe Snape had been so helpful. She allowed herself a small smile at this thought, then continued eating.

They mostly ate in silence until it suddenly hit Hermione hard… she groaned loudly making Ginny look at her in concern.

"Oh, Ginny. I have to tell Harry and Ron that I am pregnant."

Ginny was sympathetic to Hermione's concern, bit she could not help laughing at the thought of how the boys would take it. She suggested to Hermione the various faced they might make when she told them and that had them both laughing loudly, both feeling much lighter after those few hours of misery.

 _ **A/N:** So who is the culprit? And who is the father? Is it one and the same? I would love to hear your thoughts. _

_Next, telling Harry and Ron…. Oh dear!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I am playing with J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter but I do not own it, I promise!_

 _Previously_ _:_

 _They mostly ate in silence until it suddenly hit Hermione hard… she groaned loudly making Ginny look at her in concern._

" _Oh, Ginny. I have to tell Harry and Ron that I am pregnant."_

 _Ginny was sympathetic to Hermione's concern, but she could not help laughing at the thought of how the boys would take it. She suggested to Hermione the various faced they might make when she told them and that had them both laughing loudly, both feeling much lighter after those few hours of misery._

* * *

Hermione and Ginny were lucky to avoid Harry and Ron when they came back to the common room, they had probably not come back yet. Hermione and Ginny both went to Hermione's dorm and spoke quietly about everything and nothing, then both went to bed early, it had been an exhausting day.

The next morning Hermione found two bottles of potion next to her bed, there were two small notes lying next to them. Hermione picked one up sleepily and read it.

 _Miss Granger_

 _Due to your condition you will need to keep your vitamin levels up, moreover you will need to eat protein filled meals and do not skip one! I will be watching, and I know Madam Pomfrey would be very accommodating with a bed if, for some reason, one of us did not feel you were taking care of yourself._

 _The yellow potion is a vitamin supplement, take it first. I will give you this potion once a week, it will only be a supplement to your regular meals. The next potion is to strengthen your body and stabilise your magic, which will, hopefully, reduce your dizziness and uncontrolled magic._

 _S.S._

Hermione frowned at the threat in the note. That annoying man knew she would hate spending her time in the hospital wing, he was actually threatening her to take care of herself. Well he did not have to! Hermione knew that she had a responsibility, to take care of her unborn child. Even if she had not asked for the child, and even if someone had violated her body, even without touching it, it was not the baby's fault. She would protect him or her as a lioness would protect her cubs!

She picked up the second note and saw that it was from McGonagall.

 _Dear Miss Granger_

 _I have been in contact with the Aurors who will, with the information I could give them, begin an investigation. They will be needing a word with you in the nearest future about the last couple of weeks. However, they will begin looking for who could have brewed the potion in the first place._

 _I will let you know when they are ready to meet, I do not expect it to be long._

 _Headmistress McGonagall._

Full of determination, Hermione drowned the two potions quickly and got up to get ready. She felt strong, she was determined. Woe to anyone who tried to stand in her way of her new missions; one, capture the bastard who thought it would be a good choice to use her as a breeding mare. And two, being a mom, a long and undoubtedly difficult mission, but she would succeed, Hermione Granger always succeeded!

* * *

Hermione did, for a short few minutes, not feel like she would succeed, after a combined 5 hours in the library with no mentions of the potion.

She had eaten breakfast with Ginny, the boys slept in, as they did not have classes until 10 and they would rather sleep and run later, than be up and run and have time for homework. She managed 3 hours of research in the library before she had classes. After that she ate lunch, where she told Harry and Ron that she would talk to them later, alone, which they had accepted, though not without shooting worried looks her way. Then after classes for the day she had managed 2 more hours of research before she decided to stop for the day, it would seem she would need to be more creative when figuring out where to find information.

The day had consisted of more than a disappointing five hours in the library. She had been held back after class by two professors. McGonagall had obviously told the staff about her pregnancy and the mystery. First McGonagall herself asked her to stay after class, Hermione waved Ron and Harry onwards, she had already promised to tell them everything when they were alone that evening.

McGonagall got right to the point as soon as the door had closed behind the last student.

"Miss Granger, due to your condition, I will ask you, now, to be very careful during my classes. It is not very well documented what an accidental transfiguration will do to a pregnant witch, however, it would be best not to have that happen. I know you are a very capable witch, which is why I am not very concerned, but make sure you keep a good distance when we practice, as some students have been known to have less than poor aim."

Hermione could not believe she had not thought of dangers in classes where they did magic, it could hurt the child, she would need to be careful.

"Thank you professor, I promise, I will be careful. Thank you for warning me, I cannot believe I have not thought about that." Hermione felt a bit annoyed with herself, she was supposed to be responsible.

McGonagall's face softened, "Miss Granger, this is still very new for you, no one would expect you to know everything right away. You can come to me if you have any concerns."

"Thank you Professor," Hermione smiled at her professor. She made a mental note to order some pregnancy books to help her. Her mother would have send her a whole lot already, if not for…. Oh well. The smile slipped off her face at the thought of her mother, she did not know she had a daughter, let a long that she was pregnant… and her dad… she would get them back when she had the chance!

She looked up, realising she was still in front of professor McGonagall, and blushed as McGonagall seemed like she was studying her intently. Hermione turned around to leave.

"Oh, Miss Granger," McGonagall said, Hermione turned around to her, "I do not believe I have offered you my congratulations. Despite the circumstances a new magical life is still a celebration."

This got a smile back on Hermione's face, she was right, this was a time to be happy as well.  
"Thank you professor," Hermione said again, but this time the 'thank you' held much more meaning, McGonagall seemed to know it too as she gave a small smile back.

* * *

The second time she was asked to stay after class was in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Professor Adley waited patiently while the last student left and offered her a seat in the chair he summoned from one of the tables. What surprised her was that he summoned another one and sat down in front of her, with no desk between them. He offered her a polite smile, which she returned. Professor Adley had the ability to make his students comfortable around him, and to bark them into shape, both useful she knew.

"Miss Granger, I believe congratulations are in order," he began, he looked very calm.

"Thank you Professor, I guess professor McGonagall has told the other professors then?" Hermione asked.

Professor Adley nodded, then he became serious. "Due to your condition I would advise you to take precautions in my class. I am afraid I cannot let you dual anyone and I cannot let you complete anymore obstacle courses, it is simply too dangerous. I will ask you to analyse the obstacle courses and write an essay for each one on how to best complete the different steps. You are off course also not expected to run every day, though I will advise you to keep active."

Hermione was not surprised that she was warned to be careful in his class, she was sad to miss duelling and the obstacle cause was interesting. She did agree with Professor Adley though, it was not worth the risk of damaging her baby.

Hermione did have an interesting thought, which would make her DADA lessons more interesting, if the professor would allow it. She looked at Professor Adley with a hopeful smile and bright eyes, Harry and Ron would know they would be in trouble if they saw it, it was her 'a brilliant but absolutely crazy idea is coming' look, as they called it.

"Professor, would you allow me to help you design some of your obstacle courses and maybe later be an obstacle myself in the form of someone hidden behind a shield sending hexes at the others?" designing the obstacle courses would be a challenge and helping to hex her class mates would burn off some frustrations she was bound to have. She would enjoy hexing, ehh, _helping_ her class mates with their training.

She must have had a particular evil smile on her face because professor Adley suddenly laughed, it was a loud booming laugh ending with a small chuckle, she liked it. "Well, I cannot see why you should not be given the opportunity to _help_ your fellow students to learn, you can write up some suggestions and I will take them into consideration."

"Thank you Professor, I will be sure to send you something. Thank you for your warning, I will be careful."

Professor Adley smiled and waved her off, dismissing her. He reminded her a bit of Sirius, obviously a capable man, but also very kind and easy to laughter. A cool uncle type.

* * *

After the last 2 hours in the library she decided to find Harry and Ron and join them for dinner. She was nervous about telling them, how would they react? She knew she had to, and sooner rather than later, if they found out from somewhere else it would be horrible. Moreover, she would be showing at some point, she should probably research when that would be to be sure, and the secret would be out for the whole school to see. If, that is, that they would not notice her acting oddly in certain classes where she needed to stand out of the more risk filled bits. Maybe she could come up with an excuse?

During dinner she talked happily with Harry and Ron, who seemed relieved that Hermione was in such a good mood. Off course, little did they know what was coming, later that night or later that year in DADA, Hermione certainly had ideas.

An owl delivered a note to her during dinner. The owl had obviously not come far as it had the note in its mouth and simply dropped it and flew out again, leaving no mess.

Hermione opened the note, Harry and Ron looking at her curiously on the other side of the table.

She recognised Snape's spindly script right away.

 _Miss Granger_

 _After hours of research and comparisons to the few samples I took from you, I can now confirm, without a doubt, that it was the Heredis Potio you were given. I have passed this information on to the headmistress who will inform the Aurors._

 _S.S._

Hermione sighed and put the note away in her bag. She was not surprised, it had been the most logical explanation, after all. She suppose it was nice to have it confirmed, she knew she could focus her research better.

"Hermione?", She looked up at Ron's unasked question.

"I will tell you to night, lets go to the Room of Requirement and talk," they both nodded and got back to their dinner. The Room of Requirement had been repaired. Luna was of the opinion that Hogwarts had done it 'herself'. Hermione had no better explanation other than 'magic'.

Hermione turned to Ginny to ask her to come as well, after all, she had promised her friend to be there when she told the boys, both to help them understand and to see their expressions.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione came to the opening of the Room of Requirement. Ginny stepped up and walked three times past the wall, a door appeared, they stepped inside a cosy living room, with a soft sky-blue sofa and arm chairs and a lit fireplace, it was perfect, and not a lot of itims to throw either. As this thought went through her head, she noticed a few vases and books disappeared off of the few small shelves in the room, Hermione couldn't help but smile at this.

They all sat down, Hermione and Ginny in the sofa and Harry and Ron in each their arm chair. Hermione fidgeted with her shirt and Ginny immediately started rubbing her back to sooth her. Ron and Harry looked at her intently, they knew this would be huge.

"Before I tell you, please promise me that you will let me finish and not storm of doing anything stupid," Hermione began. This only made the boys more on edge but both nodded, they would listen to their friend.

"Hermione," Harry began in a soothing voice when Hermione had been quiet for a few minutes, "In all our years things have not gone so bad when we listened to you, and when we did not, well… things could have gone better."

"Yeah," Ron added, "we should have learned that by now, trust us, we are here for you!"

Hermione gave a small chuckle, "I hope you are right, okay, here it goes." Hermione took a deep breath and looked at Harry and Ron, she took comfort in their small supportive smiles.

"I went to Madam Pomfrey as you know, she ran some tests and determined the cause for my problems." She stopped and took a deep breath.

"She, she found out that I am…. Pregnant," she added the last word more quietly than the rest, she looked at Harry and Ron anxiously. It did not seem to have registered with them what she had said, however, as they both still looked at her for a few seconds after. Then it seemed to register.

Harry looked mildly shocked and then confused, this gravitated towards a helpless look and then he seemed to loose his jaw as he just sat gaping at Hermione. This reaction, Hermione thought, was not bad, Harry would need to process it.

Ron, however, reacted by jumping up and gave a loud shout of "WHAT?" followed closely by "WHO?" and ending with "Bloody hell." He started pacing the room, now mumbling the word "Pregnant" over and over again. Hermione was beginning to be concerned, she said, carefully "Ron?"

Ron turned to Hermione in a flash, with wide eyes he asked her, "Who is the father Hermione? Why haven't you told us you were seeing someone?" HerhLuckily he did not seem angry, it was worse, he looked hurt.

"I do not know who the father is Ron, I.." But she did not get any further as Harry now jumped up with a wild look. "Were you attacked? Raped? I swear I will find out who did it Hermione, I will kill him! How can you not know? Did they do something to you?" Harry started pacing now, almost heading for the door but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, Ron's hand. Ron had taken Harry's position of gaping when Harry had mentioned his theory and looked at Hermione concerned. He was about to join Harry on a manhunt when he had seen the sad and exasperated look of Hermione and the mild amused one of his sister, this had him remember their promise to listen and he quietly stopped Harry from leaving.

When both boys turned to Hermione who said, "learned you lesson, did you? Off course you will listen before you act, right?" She was sarcastic and both boys blushed and looked down in shame. Hermione waited until they had both sat down again and apologised, before she continued.

"Now, please let be finish before you fly of the handle," she received small nods from the boys, satisfied she continued.

"I have not been seeing anyone since we broke up, Ron. In fact I told Madam Pomfrey that it was impossible for me to be pregnant, since I have, in fact, never had sex before." She could see the confusion on both their faces and Harry was just about to open his mouth again, but Hermione know what he would ask.

"No Harry I was not attacked, not in the way that you think. Madam Pomfrey had similar thoughts so she told me about two options, either a very personal exam of my, well private area, or to have a master Legilimens look to see if I had any missing memories. I chose the last option, but the only available master Legilimens who could come right away was Professor Snape. Now, before you say anything, he was very professional and did not insult me, not even once." Hermione hurried to add the last part as both Harry and Ron looked up hurriedly, they looked more green than angry, she acknowledged that the topic was a little, unusual.

"He did not find anything unusual about my memory, he concluded that I had not been obliviated and was not suppressing memories. Madam Pomfrey and I then decided to do the other test and she confirmed that I," Hermione really did not want to say the last part, but she would, only for them, "had never been penetrated." Hermione looked down, she was uncomfortable talking about it with Harry and Ron, but they deserved to know the details. She decided to tell a censored version in the future when she knew she would have to tell it again, except maybe to the Aurors.

Harry and Ron were speechless, they had no idea what to think.

"How is this possible Hermione? How can you become pregnant without knowing and without having done… that?" He blushed a little, Hermione was endeared to him, sweet Harry, he was clearly uncomfortable. Ron was red as a tomato, as well, from embarrassment.

"You mean sex?" Ginny asked teasingly. She smiled wider as both Harry and Ron became even more uncomfortable.

"Ginny, be nice," Hermione said, though she was glad for the distraction. She decided to continue before more questions arose. "Well Snape did have a theory, though he had to leave and find a book first. In the meantime we went to McGonagall's office and told her everything. Soon Snape came back and told us about this potion, the _Heredis Potio_." She continued by tell them everything Snape had told them the day before, including the symptoms and the dangers if not brewed correctly. "Snape is doing research now and I am trying to do the same. McGonagall has contacted the Aurors who are investigating and will want to talk to me at some point. Snape has also given me a few potions to help me, and he is brewing more for the pregnancy."

"You could be in danger?" Harry asked in a small voice, he got up and sat down next to Hermione and hugged her. Ron copied her going for her other side and Ginny willingly moved for him to hug Hermionee as well.

"We will help you research Hermione," Ron swore, "whoever did this will pay!"

Hermione was in tears, she had her two best friends as supporters, now everything would be much easier.

"Also, that note at dinner, it was from Snape. He has confirmed that the potion was the reason for the pregnancy." Hermione told them.

"But who would do this? And why?" Harry asked, now sitting up properly, though still with an arm around Hermione.

Ron copied Harry and looked thoughtful, "It could be a power play, I mean, Hermione is a war hero and the brightest with of her age, there must be families who would want her DNA in their family."

"But they could not claim the child without revealing their part in the plot, they would be arrested," Harry reasoned.

"But the child would still have the rights as an heir," Ginny contributed.

"But Hermione has the right to refuse it on behalf of the child, she would obviously get all the rights to the child," Ron said.

Hermione was smiling a thousand watt smile looking at her friends, they were doing what they did best, debated clues and theories. She joined them happily. After a half an hour of theories thrown back a forth most sounding unlikely, they ended up sitting in comfortable silence.

"You know what this means Hermione," Harry smiled at Hermione.

"What?" Hermione asked, she knew that smile, Harry was interested, which had never bode well in the past.

"A new mystery to solve, off course," Harry laughed.

Ron chuckled, "It would not be a Hogwarts year without one."

Ginny laughed and Hermione groaned, then smiled. "Does that mean you will join me for hours in the library?" She asked innocently.

Harry and Ron groaned playfully.

"Remember Hermione," Ginny said, "You are not suppose to stress, you need to remember to relax," Ginny looked a bit stern.

"We can help with that!" Harry and Ron chorused at the exact same time, almost sounding like the Weasley twins.

This time it was Hermione's time to mock groan, "you will be worse than Mrs. Weasley, won't you?" She asked.

"Yep!" Ron smiled widely with a wide-smiling Harry and Ginny nodding in agreement.

"We are going to be uncles," Harry suddenly said, smiling wistfully. This had Hermione start tearing up again as Ron and Harry gave each other a high five. They both looked beyond excited to step up as uncles to her baby, no matter who the father was, they seemed to only focus on the baby being hers.

"Oh, Hermione," Ron said suddenly, "I will say it now, just to make it clear, I will not be changing ANY diapers!" When Hermione lifted an eyebrow at him he added," voluntarily." This had everyone laughing, Hermione felt contend and safe with her best friends.

 _A/N:_

 _This was a long chapter – I did not want to stop before the conversation and not in the middle, so a little bonus for you all._

 _Next_ _: Harry is (trying) to be sneaky_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

 _Disclaimer_ _:_ I do not own Harry Potter, I do love playing with it, though :-)

Harry decided that he needed to help Hermione. He knew that she was taking better care of herself, she had shown over the weekend that she was taking more breaks from studying. However, he knew her and she was not a big eater, she no longer skipped any of the three meals but she had still not gotten use to eating a lot after the war. This was the reason why Harry now stood in front of a well-known painting of a bowl of fruit and was in the process of tickling the pear.

The doorway to the Hogwarts kitchens opened and Harry stepped through. Immediately, several huge tennis ball eyes, in all kinds of colours, were looking at him in excitement. The house elves immediately began asking Harry if 'Mister Harry Potter was hungry,' if ' Mister Harry Potter sir, was thirsty' and if 'Mister Harry Potter was in need of any help', though without letting him answer. Harry had expected his greeting so he willingly let them guide him to a table, where he sat down and soon had three different kinds of pastry in front of him, along with pumpkin juice and ice cream. Harry indulged them until they had settled down, then he decided the time was right as he had a semblance of order again. He looked at the two eager elves who kept themselves nearby, the rest had gone back to work. "Excuse me, I was wondering if you could do me a favour." The two house elves jumped forward to, him looking curious and eager to please.

"What may Crumble and Nitty do for Mister Harry Potter, sir?"

'Crumble?' Harry thought 'odd name', he was momentarily distracted, "First, were you by any chance named by the former Headmaster Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

Crumble and Nitty nodded widely with huge smiles, "Yes, oh yes, Mister Harry Potter sir, Crumble and Nitty indeed were named by the wonderful Master Dumbledore sir, he said he tried to find names from what he loved." Crumble sounded very proud of being named by Dumbledore.

"What did he name you after?" Harry asked curiously, he had an idea with Crumble, knowing Dumbledore's sweet tooth.

"Crumble was named after Master Dumbledore's favourite cake in his youth. He said Crumble was a happy and sweet young elf who could bake wonderful cakes." Crumble beamed at Harry.

"Nitty was named after Master Dumbledore's favourite hobby. He said Nitty was creative and could sew his clothes like no other." Nitty was close to tears of joy over such an honour she had been shown by such a great wizard.

From their voices Harry gathered that Crumble was a male elf and Nitty was a female, though he could be wrong. Gathering his wits and remembering why he came, Harry got back to business.

"I came here because I need help taking care of my very good friend Hermione." Nitty and Crumble looked unsure, they knew who he was talking about, the girl who had tried to free them a few years ago, she had stopped and even apologised but the elves were still wary.

Harry could guess what they were thinking by the loss of their smiles, "I promise you, Hermione has really learned her lesson and will never try and free Hogwarts elves, she only wants to help house elves who are being abused by their masters." Harry really hoped they would listen, he had no hope of completing his mission without the help of the house elves.

"You be promising Crumble and Nitty?"

"Yes!" Harry knew he told the truth, Hermione really had learned a lot about house elves.

"Then we will help Mister Harry Potter sir! How can we help?" Nitty asked, now the huge smiles were back in place.

"I need you to promise to keep this a secret, the teachers all know but the rest of the students must not know." Nitty and Crumble both nodded widely.

"You see, Hermione is pregnant, she has been given a potion without her knowledge to make her pregnant. Now she needs to take care of herself, because she could risk loosing the baby if the potion she was given were not made correctly." Nitty gasped and held her tiny hands over her mouth, Crumble started jumping nervously on his feet in unease, they were both clearly shocked by the news.

"Hermione needs to eat small meals all day. Now she is only eating during breakfast, lunch and dinner, she needs fruit or other small meals brought to her the rest of the day, to keep healthy. I know you make the best food," Harry knew the flattery had worked as they beamed at him, "and you are able to bring her food without her having to collect it herself. Would you be sure to help me keep her healthy during her pregnancy? You do not have to show yourselves just leave the food in front of her. It would mean a lot to me!" Harry stopped and looked at the house elves pleadingly, but he needn't worry, they both agreed immediately.

"Yes sir, Harry Potter sir, we will be keeping Missus Herminy healthy!" Nitty agreed with Crumble nodding with her.

Harry let out a sigh, good, that was one less worry off his mind. Now to hope Hermione did not find out what he had done.

* * *

Hermione was on her way to Potions Class Monday morning, she had begun to get used to the idea of being pregnant, and even Harry and Ron was not being too bad. Unless you counted the not so subtle attempts to fill up her plate during meals. She had decided to stop reading while eating to make sure she would focus on her meals, this however, also meant that she would catch Harry and Ron's attempts to load more food on her plate. Hermione wanted to eat more, but after a year basically starving, her stomach had not been able to get used to larger portions, she hoped it would change. They were also being more helpful than usual, Harry had offered his arm when walking down the stairs and Ron was currently holding her, as usual, heavy bag. She did find it endearing and did not tell them off, though she was sure it would get tiring in time and she would have to ask them to stop.

Hermione, Harry and Ron entered the potions classroom as the first. To her surprise, Snape was already there, he rose immediately as they come through the door and walked towards them. Harry and Ron stepped in front of Hermione, apparently out of habit, when seeing the scowl on Snape's face however, they stood aside, looking embarrassed. Hermione smiled widely, It would always be fun to see them try and interact with Snape. She looked at the professor curiously, he had what appeared to be an apron in his hands.

"Miss Granger, you will wear this apron during my classes, it will protect you from any potions that might come in contact with your skin, even places where the apron does not cover. I will not have you loose that child in my class and I refuse to teach with only dunderheaded Gryffindors left." With these words he turned around and went back to the board where he started writing out information on the lesson.

Hermione looked intrigued at the apron, it was not exciting to look at, all black with silver linings. She was about to put on the apron when Luna walked in, she looked curiously at Hermione and then smiled widely, humming as she took her seat. She had qualified for the seventh year potions class and was as perceptive as ever, Hermione trusted her though.

Hermione quickly put on her apron and sat down, Ron looked at her with huge eyes as he was looking at her apron, confused she looked down, the apron was gone, invisible, she could still feel the material but could only see her uniform. She looked at Professor Snape who met her eyes for a brief second before he turned to the Slytherins, who had just entered the classroom.

Hermione was touched, Snape had not needed to make the extra effort to make it seem invisible, but he had considered her and saving her from a lot of questions from curious students. She beamed at her professor who send a small sneer back. The rest of the class she enjoyed herself, she was happy that she would not miss out in all of her slightly dangerous classes.

She looked back to the table where she found a small bunch of grapes on her open potions book. She looked around curiously, no one was looking her way. She waved her wand to test them, after several tries she found them to be fine but suspicious and decided to save them to further test them later. Besides, no one in their right mind would eat during potions, not with the different ingredients being used in here, such as rat spleen, Hermione shuddered. She missed the displeased look of Harry next to her.

* * *

Hermione met Ginny thirty minutes after class, they both headed to the library to study. The boys both had Quidditch practice so they took the opportunity to have some time to themselves.

"Have you started to get use to the thought?" Ginny asked Hermione, she did not need to elaborate as Hermione knew what she meant.

"I am not sure, I has become easier to accept, but I guess time will tell," Hermione answered. They fell quiet as a small group of seventh year Hufflepuff boys walked past them, Hermione looked after them sadly.

"I cannot help looking at every male in school wondering if I am carrying their baby," Hermione admitted very quietly when they had passed.

Ginny looked thoughtful, "You know, my mother once told me that every time she was pregnant, my father would call her his 'glowing light'. According to her, he could see a glow around her when she was pregnant, it would not show before a month in or so, so she could still surprise him, but apparently he was the one to know first when she was pregnant with Charlie and Ron as she apparently had different symptoms. But she knew when he started calling her his glowing light. Some believe it to be a myth because couples like to keep it for themselves. Only the father of the child can see the glow."

Hermione looked thoughtful, "So you are saying than in a little over a week my baby's father will be able to see a glow around me? I need to pay attention then!" Hermione commented.

Ginny laughed, "lets look for a guy who looks totally confused and walks into a wall."

Hermione joined her snickering with a hand over her mouth, they were about to enter the library and it was best not to make too much noise.

"Something amusing Granger? Weasley?" A voice in front of them asked. Both girls looked up in shock. There stood Malfoy, Zabini and Parkinson, books in their hands, clearly on their way out of the library.

"Uhhh, a secret Malfoy," Ginny said dramatically with a teasing smile.

Malfoy and Zabini both lifted an eyebrow at this. "We can keep a secret," Zabini said in a very deep teasing voice.

Hermione and Ginny both shuddered. That voice, and the accompanying smile, had lured many witches astray. "Damn Zabini, draw back you weapons, we come in peace!" Ginny said again hands in the air. This had Zabini laugh shortly. Everyone knew Ginny was devoted to Harry, but she loved a good verbal sparring.

"I never knew you were funny, Weasley," Malfoy commented with a smirk.

"We use our advantages Malfoy," Ginny said simply with a smirk of her own. Malfoy was about to retort, when another voice entered the conversation.

"You are amusing the Blibbering Humdingers. That means good luck, you know!" That voice was unmistakable, Hermione and Ginny smiled widely as they turned around and saw that Luna and Neville had arrived. Zabini looked mildly curious and Pansy was, for some reason, smirking at Neville.

"Are you having a party outside the Library? I could sing a song my father taught me, it is about a handsome blond knight rescuing a lonely princess. I am not sure how accurate it is, but it is a nice story." Luna said with her usual dreamy voice, looking at them each in turn. Hermione noticed her gaze lingered a little longer on Malfoy and in turn noticed a pink tinge in Malfoy's pale cheeks before he looked down. 'Hmm, interesting,' Hermione thought.

Hermione quickly came back from her thought when Luna's eyes settled on her, a smile forming again, "I also know a song fit for a family."

"Thank you Luna, but we are not having a party," Hermione quickly answered. Honestly, that girl was too perceptive. Maybe she was related to Dumbledore, an all-knowing gene running in the family. Luckily Neville saved her.

"Are you going in to study?" Neville asked Hermione and Ginny.

"Yes, we should get started," Hermione said, and turned to the Slytherins, "I guess the secret is out Ginny, we should get started." She gave a little wave to the Slytherins, not knowing how to treat them. They only smirked at Hermione and Ginny, nodding their heads and heading away from the library.

"Oh, no fun, alright, " Ginny sighed, "Neville could you help me with my Herbology homework, I cannot seem to find the right part." Neville quickly agreed and entered the Library with Ginny, Luna and Hermione.

* * *

Hermione did not even bother getting rid of Luna and Neville before starting her research again. Naturally they were both curious. Hermione and the others had sat down at the table they had chosen, the one furthest back in a quiet corner where students rarely came. She divided the books into two piles and bend down to take out parchment and a pen and ink, when she straightened back up she saw a few apples, a small bowl of almonds, a plate filled with carrots and cucumber sticks. She looked at it in confusion, where did it come from?

"Did any of you bring this?" She asked the others. The others looked up and shook their heads.

"Weird," Hermione tested it with her wand, nothing seemed to be wrong with it. "A bunch of grapes appeared on my potions book during class," she spoke to no one in particular. She brought out the grapes as well.

Ginny looked confused, she brought out her wand and checked the food as well, "Nothing seems to be wrong with it."

"I know," Hermione answered, "But it is weird!"

Luna did not seem to find it weird, she took a grape and popped it in her mouth, then simply started studying not noticing the shocked looks of the rest.

"I do not feel safe eating it," Hermione admitted. Apparently the food could understand her, as an apple suddenly started hovering in front of her face starting to lightly bump into her, repeatedly. Hermione jumped back in shock, but the apple simply followed, stilling bumping into her face, again and again and again.

Ginny started giggling and Neville looked mildly concerned. Hermione was annoyed, the apple was not hurting her, but this was too much. She picked up her wand and vanished the apple with an annoyed swish of her wand. She sat down and started looking through the books. She noticed Luna, Neville and Ginny eating the food as they studied, it did seem to be alright but she did not dare, she was looking after more than herself now. She picked up a pear from her bag, she had grabbed it from the common room before coming to the library.

They had all now settled and relaxed until it apparently became too much for Neville.

"Are you going to tell us why you have ten books on," Neville read one title, "' _The History of Potions and Its Uses'_? And potions in general?"

"Has it something to do with the other thing?" Luna asked in a way she perhaps thought of as being subtle.

Hermione thought hard, she did trust Luna and Neville, and the truth would come out at one point, she just did not know if she was ready to tell the story again so soon. She looked to Ginny who had raised her pen from her parchment to look at her, she shrugged, as if to say, it could not do any harm to tell them.

"I need you to promise not to say," Hermione told them as an answer.

"We promise Hermione!" Neville assured with Luna nodding smilingly.

Hermione looked around, she wanted to tell them somewhere secure but she might loose her nerve. She mumbled " _Muffliato_ ", silencing the area around the table. Then she proceeded to tell them the whole story, though a bit censured around the more explicit language she had used before. Neville and Luna was a good audience, they gasped and Neville even swore when the implications of her being given the potions was explained. She included that all the teachers knew and her restrictions in class.

"So you see, I need to know as much as I can about the potion and if it was used before and how, Snape is looking deeper into the potion and the Aurors are trying to find whoever could brew the potion. The problem is that I cannot seem to find anything in the library." Hermione felt disappointed, her trusted library was, so far, proving useless.

"Wow, Hermione, we will help you anyway we can! We have a library at home, I will look there." Neville was so full of conviction that Hermione hugged him.

"Maybe dad has heard about it, I will ask him during the holiday," Luna promised and received a hug as well.

"Yeah Granger, you can count on us as well," A very familiar voice spoke up.

Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville all jumped up, shocked, all with their wands out. There stood Malfoy, Zabini and Parkinson, who had apparently not left the library.

They must have looked very shocked and confused as Zabini felt the need to explain, "Did you believe us to go away when a secret could be learned Weasley? And Granger, that Muffliato spell was a dud."

"Ruddy magic," Hermione complained, then she looked seriously at the three Slytherins. "Please do not tell, people might turn on me, on my baby, what if they think I am carrying the spawn of Voldemort or something, they might try an kill my baby and I." Hermione was terrified, she had thought of this, people turning on her. She could feel her eyes watering at the thought.

The Slytherins looked shocked at the name of their former master, and then the amount of feelings Hermione was letting out in front of them.

"Wow Granger, easy, we will tell no one! We are going to help you," Parkinson said, and she actually lay a hand on her shoulder in comfort. This shocked Hermione so much that the tears stopped.

"How can you help?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Like Longbottom, we have family libraries as well, we will look it up during the holiday. Most older families have libraries, each with their own special subjects. Would it be okay to bring Daphne Greengrass in on it as well? Her family has focused on potions for many generations." Malfoy said calmly.

Hermione loved the idea of family libraries formed over generations, maybe she would be able to visit one. She did not really know the oldest Greengrass sister, nor the youngest for that matter. But a library with a focus on potions was too good to miss.

"I would be okay with that, but you need to be discreet." Hermione said

The Slytherins snorted, "that is what we do best, we certainly would not try to cast a silencing spell to share something so secret, if we knew there was a chance our magic would not work properly." Parkinson mocked but not in a condescending way. Hermione scowled, again cursing her wonky magic that would still play off from time to time. Madam Pomfrey said it would go away within the first three months.

"We will even keep your secret during class, though you are not making it very obvious yet that you cannot be a part of some of it, good job Granger," Zabini smirked.

"So kind Slytherins we have here," Ginny deadpanned, making Luna laugh.

"Yes the nargles have definitely left them after the war," Luna said. For some reason this made Hermione calm about them knowing, Luna was a great judge of character.

The Slytherins looked as though they had no idea how to react to this from Luna, their expressions making The Gryffindors laugh, the tension was broken. As they laughed an apple and the last few grapes left on the table rose again and started bumping Hermione's head again, making everyone laugh again, even Hermione. It was getting ridiculous.

"I think we missed something Harry," Ron's voice was heard through the laughter.

"I think you are right," Harry's voice answered. "We just came to remind you of dinner, Hermione."

Everyone turned to look at the newcomers.

"Ehmm, Hermione, why do you have an apple and grapes hitting your head?" Ron asked confused.

"I have no idea, food has been appearing and, apparently, disliked not being eaten, has started bumping my head, it is annoying." Hermione did not notice the slightly guilty look on Harry's face, but someone else did.

"Say Potter, have you been sending Granger food?" Malfoy asked.

"What? Me? Noo? Why do you think that?" Harry asked, now everyone was suspicious, Harry was a terrible liar.

"Harry…" Hermione prompted. Harry, embarrassingly, soon caved under all the stares.

"Okay, I may have asked the house elves to help make sure you eat during the day while you work, it was only to take care of you!" Harry said quickly.

"You asked the house elves to help feed me?" Hermione asked.

Harry swallowed deeply, everyone else had gone quiet, "Yes." Harry answered in a small voice.

"Because you were worried that I would not eat enough while pregnant?" Hermione continued, her face not giving any of her emotions away.

Harry was sweating, he may have miscalculated, he knew Hermione's feelings on house elves, but he thought it would be okay. "Yes," he repeated in his small voice. There was a few seconds of heavy silence.

"That is so sweet of you Harry!" Hermione exclaimed and hugged Harry. Harry let out a deep breath, as did everyone else in the group.

"Sweet? You mean it?" Harry asked perplexed

"Off course, next time just tell me, I am not going to eat anything from an unknown source after what has already happened." Hermione smiled, Harry's punishment for using the house elves was to sweat a bit, it was good for him to feel a bit of consequence for his actions once in a while.

"I promise," Harry smiled.

"Now, get them to stop the attack," Hermione said sternly. Harry paled, looking at the fruit still bumping into Hermione.

"I will do it on our way to dinner, I promise!" Harry said, then he started laughing. "You must admit, it looks funny." Hermione huffed, which started a new round of laughter, the librarian Mrs. Pince arrived and threw the Gryffindors and Luna out. Apparently the Slytherins had managed to slither away in time.

 _A/N:_

 _A long chapter – this took longer to get inspiration to write._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Harry Potter!_

Hermione decided she needed an update on the research. Since she was getting nowhere and she now had a whole army of researchers with their own private libraries, she needed something to do. Ginny had mentioned that her most important job was to make sure the child growing in her stomach was healthy and would be born without trouble. Hermione knew this, but her natural curiosity would not allow her to just sit idly by and wait until someone would tell her what they had found, which was why she was on her way to the potion's master's office to ask if he had found anything new.

The time to get to know the father of the baby was fast approaching, Hermione had met with Madam Pomfrey regularly and was pronounced healthy each time. Madam Pomfrey even praised Hermione for eating healthy and regularly. Hermione had to admit that was partially due to Harry's deal with the house elves, they kept leaving her food, however, never in Potions class, and they now avoided battle fruit as well.

She had not met up nor spoken with the Slytherins since their sneak-up in the library. Except when Pansy Parkinson had approached her when she was outside with Harry and Ron. She had told her that Theodore Nott had overheard a conversation the other Slytherins had had when they brought in Daphne Greengrass (who had accepted) and he had asked to be involved as well.

Thinking back, Hermione was not very proud of how she had handled that information. She had snapped at Pansy that she thought Slytherins were supposed to be sneaky, and that they had better keep their mouths shut from now on. Surprisingly, Ron came to Pansy's aid and told Hermione that is had obviously been a mistake and that they could trust the Slytherins. Hermione was, mildly said, shocked at this announcement and she had been silenced, only managing to mumble out a thank you to Pansy for their help and to include Nott if he really wanted. Harry had stayed quiet for a whole fifteen minutes after that incident, especially when Ron just went back to normal, as if defending a Slytherin was something he had done regularly.

Hermione shook her head, she was going to meet Snape, she needed a clear head.

Hermione arrived in front of his office and knocked firmly on his door. A court, "come in," could be heard from inside and Hermione entered the once dreaded office of her Potions Professor.

"Miss Granger," Snape looked up at her from behind his desk," what has compelled you to visit the dungeons?" He was actually, sort of, polite when he spoke, only a hint of a sneer. Hermione took this as a good sign.

"I have come to update you on my side and hear if you have anything new to report, Professor."

Snape sighed and put away the pile of parchment he was writing on, by the look of the red ink, it had to be homework, by the look of the amount of red ink, she was sure a few tears would be shed.

"Very well Miss Granger, take a seat," he indicated the dark straight-backed chair in front of his desk. Hermione sat down without a fuss, "what have you found out"

"Well," Hermione hesitated, "I have actually found nothing." She paused, Snape raised an eyebrow and was about to interrupt, no doubt with a scratching remark on how it she was wasting his time. "The library has nothing in it, but I do have a plan," Hermione hurried forward which made Snape stay quiet, he indicated for her to continue.

"Well, sir, I have told Harry and Ron about this, and then I told Neville and Luna as well, in the library. However, it turns out that my silencing charm was too weak and a few Slytherins overheard our conversation." Hermione bit her lip, Snape was the head of Slytherin and thus favoured them, however he also knew them best and knew that this needed to stay quiet.

"Who?" He simply asked.

"Malfoy, Parkinson and Zabini, oh, and now Greengrass and Nott are involved as well. They promised to keep quiet and they offered to help research. Neville and the Slytherins all have a family library in various sizes and specialities. They offered to research the potion during the Christmas holiday and then come back with information."

Snape actually looked mildly impressed, "is that so? Well you have found some powerful allies, especially the Greengrass library should be particularly helpful, I would not mind a look there myself." Snape said, looking thoughtful, adding the last bit as an afterthought.  
"Very well Miss Granger, you seem to have made progress, however unknowingly. I have made a little progress myself, nothing too enormous but I have analysed the ingredients and their impact with each other, when the Aurors knows more or if you start having new symptoms, I will know if the potion has been brewed wrongly and how. So far your health would indicate a correctly brewed potion which will also help the Aurors narrow down the search for the brewer."

Hermione though this was plenty of news, happy news in fact, she may not be in danger from a wrongly brewed potion.

"If I am not mistaken, Miss Granger," Snape interrupted her thoughts, "It will soon be time to find out the father of the baby. I would prefer to be present at the time."

Hermione was not surprised, Snape wanted to gather as much information as possible, she would not even be surprised if he wanted the chance to question whoever the father was before the Aurors got the chance.

"That would be fine professor," Hermione agreed, then thought of what Ginny had told her. "Professor?" Hermione then asked.

"What?" Snape answered.

"Ginny Weasley told me about a myth she believed to be correct. That a father-to-be would see the witch, carrying his child, glowing. I have been paying attention to all male students and teachers, no one is looking at me as if I was suddenly a walking lighthouse."

"Then maybe the father is not in school," Snape commented but looked thoughtful. "I will think more on that Miss Granger, I have heard the myth myself. Was there anything else?" He asked, looking ready for the visit to be over.

"No sir, I will be leaving now," Hermione quickly left his office, in a very good mood.

* * *

It was Sunday and that meant mixed seating arrangements. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked curiously at one of the seating plans. Harry was seated at the Ravenclaw table next to Luna and Ernie Macmillan – he was both happy and annoyed by this, which was a funny combination to see on Harry's face. He had never gotten over how annoying Ernie was and how he was so ready to believe the worst of him. Hermione saw him walk off towards the Ravenclaw table looking ready for a horrible dinner.

Ron was seated at the Hufflepuff table with a few first years from all houses, he looked tired all of a sudden.

Hermione looked curiously at her seat, she would be at the Gryffindor table next to a second year Ravenclaw and next to Theodore Nott. This could be interesting Hermione decided.

She found her seat and greeted those who sat with her.

"Hello," she said to Nott, she did not really know him, she realised, yet he had volunteered to help her and she wanted to be polite.

Nott send her a kind smile and raised his hand to shake Hermione's "Hello Granger."

Hermione shook his hand with a smile. They started conversing on the merit of family libraries and how they had expanded over time, Hermione found if very informing and wanted to start her own someday to pass down.

During the meal an owl delivered a letter to her, Hermione opened it curiously, it read.

" _Miss Granger_

 _I have been informed by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement that they will send two Aurors to question you directly after the meal. You will come to my office, you may bring Miss Weasley as she has been with you through this so far. The gargoyles will answer to Hanging bat._

 _Headmistress McGonagall."_

Hermione swallowed a bite of potato in a rush and started coughing loudly. Nott had to slap her on her back before she got herself sorted.

"What was that about Granger?" He asked.

Hermione handed him the parchment and started playing with her food as she suddenly felt nervous.

Nott finished the letter and looked at Hermione critically, "no need to worry Granger, they are not there because you are a suspect, they only want some detailed information. Just remember that you have done nothing wrong and you will only show them that strong, stubborn Gryffindor that everyone here know you to be."

Nott's little speech had done the trick, Hermione beamed at him and started eating again while thinking furiously about her impending meeting.

Nott seemed satisfied that she was eating and left her alone for the rest of the meal. When Hermione had finished she looked out around the Great Hall to find Ginny, she was easy to spot at the Slytherin table next to Malfoy who seemed to be bantering with her. Hermione quickly left her seat, bid Nott a pleasant evening, "Good luck Granger!" He said quietly, and rushed to the Slytherin table.

Ginny quickly read the note Hermione had shoved in her face and nodded to Hermione, quickly finishing her meal. Malfoy, that nosy git, had read the note over Ginny's shoulder and wished Hermione good luck and to 'show them you are not a weak Hufflepuff but an annoying Gryffindor.' This had managed to get him slapped on the back of his head by Hermione and kicked on his shin by the sixth year Hufflepuff in front of him. Hermione also noted the Hufflepuff quickly transfiguring one of Malfoy's potatoes into a cockroach when he was looking at Hermione while rubbing his head, complaining about violent Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. Hermione decided not to inform him of this development.

Ginny noticed as well, she quickly got up and rushed out of the Great Hall with Hermione, they were just about to exit the hall when they heard a loud shocked shout and swear words from a very familiar voice, this was quickly followed by another very familiar voice saying ,"10 points from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy, I will not hear that sort language here." Ginny and Hermione laughed loudly for several moments, "Good old McGonagall," Ginny laughed when she had gotten control of her vocal cords again.

"Old Miss Weasley?" That oh so familiar voice was much closer now. Ginny gulped and turned around. There stood the Hogwarts Headmistress looking stern.

"Ehmm, it is a figure of speech professor," Ginny said meekly. Hermione found Ginny's complete reversal of her usual behaviour, when faced with a stern McGonagall, so amusing that she started laughing, desperately holding a hand over her mouth. Laughing felt wonderful, it seemed McGonagall did not mind as she send her a small smile then proceeded up the stairs ahead of them.

Ginny looked mock annoyed, "typical, she has too good of a hearing that old…" She never got further as a call came from the stairs.

"10 Points from Gryffindor, Miss Weasley." This only had Ginny turn red in embarrassment and Hermione laughing harder than she could remember doing, her hand was no good to muffle the sound, so she decided to use it more productively as she had to hold on firmly to the banister to keep standing. Ginny took hold of Hermione's closest arm to support her while muttering about old professors and betraying pregnant friends. Ginny ended up having to almost carry Hermione up the stairs, she was laughing so hard.

* * *

By the time Hermione and Ginny had arrived at the Headmistress' office Hermione had calmed down enough to begin feeling a bit nervous. Ginny gave the password "Hanging Bat" and they climbed the rotating staircase to the office. Hermione knocked and McGonagall opened the door for them both.

Hermione noticed two in Auror uniform, one witch and one wizard. The witch looked stern and strong, with her brown hair in a ponytail and her back to the wall to have a clear view of the office, she seemed to scan Hermione and Ginny with her eyes. The wizard looked kind and smiled at her and Ginny in welcome. He was taller than the witch, muscular, had a short, dark red beard and would look intimidating if he was not smiling.

McGonagall bit them to sit and poured tea for everyone, the witch declined politely and took out a self-inking pen and, what seemed to be, a muggle notebook.

The kind-looking male Auror decided to take the lead which Hermione was grateful for.

"Miss Granger, my name is Auror Speare and this," he pointed to his partner, "Is Auror McCree" McCree nodded politely to Hermione and Ginny. "We are the lead Aurors on this case, we are here to ask you some questions, we have most of the information from Headmistress McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape, I will, however need a few details from you. Do not worry, I do not expect this to take long."

Hermione nodded and took a sip of tea to clear her throat.

"First," Speare began, "according to the information on the potion, you would have begun feeling the effects about a week after ingesting the potion. Has anyone visited you in the castle or have you left the castle in the two weeks prior to feeling poorly?"

Hermione thought about it carefully, had she seen anyone who was not a normal part of daily life in the castle? "No sir, I do not believe I have seen anyone who was not either student or staff in the school, and I did not leave the school grounds either," Hermione looked to Ginny in a silent question.

"Nor have I seen anyone sir," Ginny piped up.

"Very well," Auror Speare said, Hermione noticed Auror McCree making notes. "Someone in the castle must have given it to you, however, as no one monitors the staff's coming a going and the oldest students can go to Hogsmeade as they please, there still a possibility there. Headmistress McGonagall insures me that no visitors has come to the school in this time period."

"Second, do you have any thoughts on who would do this?" He asked.

"I have thought about it, after the war I will naturally have enemies, but no one in particular stands out." Hermione admitted, she had been looking closely at others.

"Alright!" Speare said, then continued, "I hear you will soon be able to identify the father of your child, I would prefer being present with Auror McCree to go interrogate them right away."

Hermione thought about Snape probably being disappointed about not being the one to interrogate the father, however, she could not really refuse the Aurors to come. "That would be fine, though, I want to be included in this interrogation and I want your word that no one will leave before we have made a plan. If it is someone I know well, I want to look them in the eye and find out before they are treated as potential criminals!" Hermione looked directly into Spears eyes as she said this, she would not back down on this.

Speare looked unsure and looked to his partner, Hermione looked to Auror McCree as well, the female Auror looked to be studying her intently, finally she looked at Speare and simply nodded before taking a few extra notes.

"That is a deal," Speare agreed, looking mildly impressed by Hermione.

"Sir, have you figured out who brewed the potion yet?" Hermione asked.

Auror Speare's smile diminished, "We have been searching and interviewing everyone in The United Kingdom who should be able to brew the potion. That, however, only equals 8 people, including your Professor Snape. There are few potions masters and fewer who would even try that potion. We have contacted ministries abroad to investigate and are waiting for answers." He told Hermione and Ginny.

"I see," Hermione said quietly. It made sense, for whoever did this, to choose someone from abroad to brew the potion. That way there was less of a chance to be caught. Hermione looked up as a new voice spoke.

It was Auror McCree, in a light Scottish accent said, "We are searching for witches and wizards who went abroad, however the timespan is bigger and we would like to narrow it down."

"Maybe look for places where the ingredients needed could easily be found," Hermione suggested.

"That was our thought, we are currently researching the potion more to be able to make an educated guess," Auror Speare smiled at Hermione.

"Why not just ask Professor Snape?" Ginny asked.

Auror McCree gave a small huff without looking up, this made Speare smile widely at her. "Well, maybe we should do that right away, how about it partner?" Another huff, louder and definitely more annoying was his only answer.

Auror Speare leaned in and whispered to Ginny and Hermione "Apparently she went to Hogwarts with Professor Snape, a few years ahead of him, she was the potions genius in school, and then professor Slughorn proclaimed Snape as a potions prodigy in his fifth year, completely taking away her glory as a seventh year by being outshined by a fifth year." Speare chuckled at his partner who seemed to be mumbling something to herself.

"Could we keep our professionalism Speare?" She said annoyed.

"Of course McCree, I think we are finished here anyway," he said, this had McCree begin putting away her notebook. Speare smiled at Ginny and Hermione again, "She is really not that bad, very sweet and funny when she is not in complete job mode," he whispered to them. He then bid farewell to McGonagall and headed out. Auror McCree shook hands with McGonagall, Ginny and lastly Hermione, "We are on the case Miss Granger, Speare is a true Hufflepuff, he will not give up and I was a Ravenclaw. I believe it will take all the virtues of all the houses to crack this case. Now if you will excuse me, I have recently learned a handy little spell I need to try out," McCree gave a small wink to Hermione before striding out of the office.

Ginny and Hermione made eye contact and smiled, the Aurors on her case seemed competed, kind and entertaining, she would look forward to working with them again.

Ginny and Hermione walked slowly back to the common room, Hermione felt like she had too much on her mind, she would love a Pensieve.

"How about a trip to Diagon Ally next Saturday, then we do out Christmas shopping and get away from the castle for a bit." Ginny suggested, Hermione loved the idea and nodded, now she had something to look forward to.

 _ **A/N:**_ _I am so sorry it has taken so long to post. Work has been busy and my father was hospitalised (he is fine now) – anyway – I will do my best to post another chapter soon._

 _ **Next:**_ _The paternity is revealed :-)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 _Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter, I do like my story though and ask you not to copy :-)_

Christmas was approaching, Hermione now had all of her Christmas shopping finished. She and Ginny had had a wonderful day by themselves in Hogsmeade, simply enjoying themselves. Hermione even ended up looking at baby equipment in one of the stores, she did not buy anything, but simply looking had her start looking forward to the little new life she would soon deliver to the world, a world she had helped make better.

The time to find out who the father was, was fast approaching. She had made an appointment with Madam Pomfrey for Friday evening, this way she had the whole weekend to process the new information and be a part of interrogating the father herself. She had discussed the event with Harry, Ron and Ginny, they had all wanted to be there at the reveal, however they all knew that was not possible. Ron was a stress factor Hermione could not handle when she had to focus on staying calm for the baby, the news of the father would no doubt stress her enough. Ron was not happy with this discussion, but volunteered to stay behind and wait, for Hermione's sake, she loved him for thinking of her health before himself, he had grown so much. Ginny decided to keep Ron company, he would no doubt be worried and should not be left alone, he was only slightly more dangerous when left out of the action than Harry was. Harry himself would join her, under the strict instructions to support her and not stress her. She wanted one of her friends with her as a support. Ginny would be ideal, she was a rock in such situations, however, leaving both Harry and Ron out would be spelling disaster, probably involving the invisibility cloak and a few hexes. No it would be better to leave Ginny with Ron and bring Harry, he could be a rock as well when he had to be, and he was taking his responsibility very seriously.

Harry and Ron were taking turns carrying her bag, suggesting she eat just a little more during meals and even started spending more time with her in the library. When a few other Gryffindors had commented on this strange behaviour, they simply said that they owed Hermione for still being alive. Hermione loved her boys dearly.

At the big reveal, as Ron called it, she would have Madam Pomfrey, Harry, McGonagall, Snape and the two Aurors. It would be terribly crowded and Hermione was almost bursting with the need for information. She looked down at her stomach, she had not begun showing yet, she knew it would be some time still, but as she got use to the idea of being pregnant she had started inspecting her stomach every morning and evening, almost forcing herself to see a small bump. She knew it would come, she was almost there.

* * *

Friday had come. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione did not say much during breakfast, and the day of classes seemed to take forever. Finally, after dinner Harry and Hermione whispered goodbye to Ron and Ginny and headed for the Hospital wing, a bit earlier than they had agreed but unable to wait any longer, it was time.

Luckily they did not seem to be the only ones who wanted information, Both Auror Speare and McCree had arrived and was sitting in quiet discussion. Madam Pomfrey smiled at them when they stepped through the door, she silently pointed to the bed closest to her office, the curtains around the bed was already closed and a private area had been created.

Soon both McGonagall and Snape had arrived and Hermione's nerves was almost peaking. Harry took her hand and squeezed a few time, Hermione felt her strength grow, she straightened her spine and looked at Madam Pomfrey. "Shall we begin?" She asked, she needed answers, she had waited long enough.

"Yes, everything is ready for you Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey answered.

"Miss Granger, you will be behind the curtain with Madam Pomfrey and have the test, we all agreed that you should be told the news first in private and then we will discuss it together, the area around the bed is silenced. You may, of course, ask for anyone of us to keep you company," McGonagall spoke up.

Hermione nodded gratefully to her, she did want a little privacy first. "I would like Harry to be there," she answered. Harry squeezed her hand again in support.

"Just do not let us wait Miss Granger, we have other things to do as well," Snape supplied. Hermione nodded and smiled as she saw Madam Pomfrey, McGonagall and Auror McCree roll their eyes at the dour Potions Master.

"Very well, please step through here Miss Granger, and we will begin," Madam Pomfrey said.

Hermione took a deep breath, went behind the curtains and lay down on the bed, still clutching Harry's hand. Harry had taken a seat in a chair next to the bed with Madam Pomfrey on Hermione's other side.

"First we will scan the baby, we should be able to get more details now," Madam Pomfrey started as she rolled Hermione's shirt up and exposed her stomach. She then made a few wand movements over her stomach and turned to a blank parchment next to her, she pressed the tip of her wand to the parchment and words started to appear. When the words had finished, Madam Pomfrey read it carefully. Hermione noticed her eyes widening comically, she read it through one more time before looking at Hermione in shock.

"What is the matter Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione asked, she hated that look on the Mediwitch, this always meant something unexpected was happening.

"I will do the scan one more time, just to be sure," Madam Pomfrey did the same test again, repeated everything and read the new piece of parchment. She sighed.

"Miss Granger, it would seem that no part of this pregnancy will be ordinary, congratulations you are having twins."

Silence met this pronouncement, Hermione's mind had gone blank. She did not register anything before a loud 'yelp' from Harry brought her back to reality, apparently she had squeezed his hand a bit harder than intended. 'Twins?, this was just great, was that even possible? She would have to ask Snape."

"Wow Hermione, apparently our usual luck is following us," Harry commented.

Hermione smiled at him, "Harry, I will love both my babies, though as soon as I found out who brought this on me, I might not show so much love."

Harry laughed nervously.

"Now, let's find out who I can surprise with twins," Hermione said to Madam Pomfrey, prompting her to continuing her tests. She could not break down by the new information now, she needed to get things done, then she could have a good cry and start analysing everything.

Madam Pomfrey simply lay out another piece of parchment and got ready, "Now Miss Granger, this magic is copied from the goblins, they have the ability to show you your whole family tree, names and all, I can only show the closest relative. What should be shown on the parchment is your parents, your babies and your babies' parents. I just need a few drops of your blood on this parchment and I will be able to start the process."

Hermione found the information of the Goblins very interesting. However, she again forced herself to stay focused, making a mental note to research it later. She nodded and held her finger out. Madam Pomfrey pricked her finger and let a few drops fall on the parchment. She waved her wand over the parchment and started a very short chant which she repeated three times. As she finished the blood had stretched and names appeared. Hermione took the parchment before Madam Pomfrey even had a chance, she read the names of her parents, and then two question marks and…

' _Fred Gideon Weasley and George Fabian Weasley.'_

"WHAT?" Hermione yelled and shot up of the bed, Harry grabbed the parchment as Hermione's mind was in overload. She was having twins with two fathers… how was that even possible? It was like a bad joke. And not any random fathers, no, the Weasley twins. Who would want her to have children with the Weasley twins?

"I had not seed that coming, " Harry commented and handed the parchment to Madam Pomfrey, "Is that even possible Madam Pomfrey?" he asked.

Madam Pomfrey studied the parchment and sighed, "It is possible, but it is extremely rare, I would not have believed it if it had not been on the parchment, the spell is the most accurate there is."

"This is ridiculous!" Hermione commented, "I mean, the odds of making the potion was low, giving it to me without noticing was low, having twins was a surprise and now this. I feel like I am living in a bad teenage romance novel, without the romance." Hermione was not happy, this was beyond confusing, and the Weasley twins? Why them?

"I cannot imagine neither Fred nor George dosing you with a potion to make you pregnant Hermione," Harry said. She had to agree with him, it did not seem like the twins.

"Shall we share the big news?" Hermione asked, she wanted to go speak to the twins as soon as possible.

Madam Pomfrey made sure Hermione was covered up, she then removed the silencing spell and opened the curtains to the others waiting for news.

"Well, who is the father of the baby?" Snape asked at once.

"Ehmm," Hermione began, this was not easy to say, "Well, we found out the FATHERS of the BABIES."

There was silence for a moment as this message was processed, "twins?" McGonagall asked, "two fathers?"

"That is what the test reveals," Madam Pomfrey confirmed.

"Could the potion make this happen Professor Snape?" Hermione asked.

Snape, who had not reacted to the news other than a lifted eyebrow looked at Hermione, "the only explanation I can think of is, whoever did this was overeager with the DNA, maybe they decided to add more than one hair to your goblet to be sure it stuck, if that is the case we would be looking at someone who is not very experienced with the potion. If this person had a hair from two different men it might have caused two babies with each their father, it is only an educated guess though." Snape started rubbing his head as if he had a headache, "why is it never simply with you," he added quietly.

"Who are the fathers of the babies?" Auror Speare asked.

"Fred Gideon Weasley and George Fabian Weasley," Hermione answered. McGonagall's eyes widened, and Snape looked thoughtful at this news.

"They have the joke shop in Diagon Alley, correct?" Auror Speare asked. Hermione nodded, "Do you know them well?"

"Yes, they are the twin brothers of our friends Ron and Ginny Weasley," Hermione answered, "I do not believe they would do this, but I want to talk to them as soon as possible."

"Them being twins might also lend credibility to my theory of mistakes in the dosing of hair, as they would basically be the same and both live and work together," Snape contributed.

"It is still early, we should go talk to them right away," Hermione mentioned, she was eager to get going. She truly believed the twins had nothing to do with it, but they deserved to know what had happened.

"I will come with you Hermione," Harry sat determinedly, she could see both his determination to support her and noticed his hand twitch to his wand. She had no doubt that he would pull it on the twins if it turned out they were guilty.

Auror Speare looked like he wanted to protest, but had a feeling that he would not get very far. McCree did not say anything, simply taking notes.

"I will come as well," Snape said, he lifted his chin and stood to his full intimidating length in front of the Aurors.

"You have nothing to do there, 'professor' Snape," Auror McCree finally spoke up, she looked coolly at Snape, putting emphasis on 'professor'.

Snape turned his stony look upon her, "I do believe, madam," He started in his infuriating slow voice, "that two of my students are planning on a trip to Diagon Alley. Perhaps towards whoever wished Miss Granger to become pregnant. It is procedure to have a member of staff accompanying them." He finished with a challenging look at Auror McCree.

"Two students of age, 'professor', and two students who have survived a war," McCree shot back, she held a hand up to her partner to stop any interruptions from his part. Harry and Hermione was moving their heads back and forward as if watching a tennis match, it was a fascinating show.

"Students nonetheless, 'Auror' McCree," Snape responded simply.

"Surely it would be possible to have another member of staff accompany us," McCree said between her teeth.

"And miss the opportunity of a potions master possibly finding out details of the potion from the possible brewers? Surely you could think of no one better to do that," Snape replied silkily. Hermione thought he was enjoying the verbal sparring.

"He has a point," Speare commented but got no further as McCree again help up a hand.

"I am sure," She said, now biting her teeth together even harder, it was almost difficult to hear her, "That I would be suitable to ask any potions related questions needed, I did get an O in my NEWTS and chose the potions speciality in the Auror department."

"Yet, still not quite a master," Snape now smirked, he knew he had won. "How unfortunate for you, yet how fortunate that a potions master has offered to join and one who has even studied the potion in question, so well."

McCree simply glared evilly at Snape and turned to her partner to say something, "Ehmm, I think it is a good idea to let him come McCree," Speare said carefully, he did not look as brave in front of the irate witch.

"If you wish," was her only answer.

Snape was now sporting his biggest smirk yet, he opened his mouth to give another parting shot but was halted by a glare from McGonagall.

"I think we need a plan, I do not want to frighten them," Hermione commented, succeeding in getting everyone back on track, though she had to elbow Harry in his side to stop him sniggering.

"Good call Miss Granger, what do you suggest?" Auror Speare asked her.

"I think I should go in first, followed by Harry and Professor Snape, they should see friendly faces first." Hermione looked at Snape, he did not look very friendly she had to admit, though the twins had grown fond of the sour potions master and a friendly looking Snape might just frighten them more.

"You should come last, but wait for us to explain everything and get a feeling of their genuine reaction before you begin your interrogation." Hermione ended.

"I will agree to that, Miss Granger, though we will come through the floo with you from the beginning and keep in the background." Hermione nodded, that was the best deal she would get.

"Good, we have a plan, now we need to first get a vial of Veritaserum from the Ministry before we go," Auror McCree spoke up again.

"I do believe I have some on me at the moment in preparation for this event," Snape spoke up, his smirk was back on his face and was looking at McCree, "Of course, you should see it and confirm the validity of my claim first, as the ministry appointed 'Potions Auror'." Snape said the last part mockingly and handed McCree a vial of clear liquid.

McCree took a deep breath before accepting the vial, she opened it and poured a drop on her finger exanimating it thoroughly. It was clear that she could not find s single fault with it.

"This seems adequate," She commented, "However, I would feel more secure using the Veritaserum from the Ministry brewers, I would be sure they are as affective as possible," She told Speare ignoring Snape completely.

"I only brew top quality potions, Madam!" Snape said hotly.

McCree simply smirked yet still ignored him. Speare smiled at his partner, "it is a little late and I would like to do this now, I think we will have to do with what we have," Speare said.

McCree made a deep exaggerated sigh, "very well, I guess we will have to settle." Snape looked murderous, it was only McGonagall's hand on his arm that stopped him saying or doing anything else. Both McGonagall, and Harry looked highly amused while Hermione had to hold a hand to her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

Auror Speare looked around, "Shall we go?" He asked pleasantly, everyone nodded and Hermione stepped to the floo as the first.

 _ **A/N** – I realise this is a make and break chapter – I decided to keep my original idea and I hope you like it. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 _Disclaimer_ _: I do not own Harry Potter, I just enjoy playing with it!_

 _Previously_ _: Auror Speare looked around, "Shall we go?" He asked pleasantly, everyone nodded and Hermione stepped to the floo as the first._

"What is the floo address and password?" Auror McCree asked just before Hermione could throw in the floo powder.

" _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes apartment of Majestic Mischief Makers_ ," Hermione replied, Ginny had told her during their shopping trip that they had changed it to something ridiculously long to encourage visitors to come via the shop. Apparently Mrs Weasley had coughed so much when she had tried it once, she now only used the shop entrance or simply sent a patronus for shorter messages. She had never thought the information might become useful.

Auror McCree raised an eyebrow, "are you serious?" She asked.

"I am afraid so," Hermione replied. Auror McCree handed her the note block and Hermione quickly wrote it down for them. She then took a deep breath and threw the floo powder into the Hospital Wing fireplace and shouted, "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes apartment of Majestic Mischief Makers."

She felt the familiar feeling of traveling via the floo, she soon felt herself slow down and fall through another fireplace, she recognised the twins' apartment. Hermione looked around, Fred and George were not there, maybe they were still working in the shop below, she thought.

Shortly after, Harry arrived, then Snape, Auror McCree and Auror Speare, though still no sign of the twins.

"Shouldn't they be here? They should have an alarm on their floo," Harry pointed out when everyone had arrived. No sooner had he asked than the door to the apartment was opened and Fred and George Weasley stepped in. They looked curiously around at the arrivals then smiled broadly.

"Well if it isn't out favourite bookworm, potions professor and vanquisher of the Dark Lord Snakelover," Fred said with open arms.

"Are you skipping school?" George asked.

"Could it be?" Fred chipped in

"We are so proud!" They chorused together.

Hermione offered them a small smile, they seemed like they always did. She decided to get them focused before they started asking questions, they were currently looking between the visitors especially the Aurors.

"Fred, George, we need to speak to you, it is very important," she told them seriously.

Her tone got the twins' attention, they looked at the serious faces around them and they turned serious themselves, picking up on the vibe. They offered everyone a seat and focused their now full attention on Hermione. Their foreheads started to wrinkle in confusion, and before Hermione could open her mouth they spoke up again.

"Ehhh, Hermione…" George started, he was getting closer to her, squinting his eyes.

"Yes?" Hermione asked, she observed the twins as they studied her from head to foot.

"Why are you glowing?" They asked in unison.

Hermione caught the eye of Snape, this just confirmed the results. Hermione saw Harry's confused look as he too looked at Hermione, she shook her head to stop him asking questions.

"When is it a wizard can see a witch glow?" She asked the twins, better let them come to the conclusion on their own, she had no wish to say the words out loud.

Both looked puzzled by her question.

Hermione sighed, "has your father ever told anyone that they glow?" She asked.

The twins seemed to think about it, then George offered, "I remember dad calling Mom her glowing light, he told us that she was his glowing light when she was pregnant."

Snape could not keep quiet anymore, ever the impatient wizard. "A wizard can see a witch glow when she is pregnant with his child," he explained, "and, no other wizard here can see that Miss Granger is glowing." He added the last part with a tone he would use with his especially dunderheaded first-years.

A few seconds went by in silence, as the twins processed what they had been told. Hermione could slowly see the change in their expressions, as the truth dawned on them. They looked at Hermione in shock, she gave them a small nod in confirmation. This made them look at each other in shock, they both shook their heads at each other, this then only made them study Hermione closer, "But we never…" was all Fred could say.

Hermione was now sure they were innocent, not even the twins could fake this kind of surprise. "Think about it, do you both see me glow?" She asked them.

"Yes," they said in unison, then looked back and forth at Snape and Hermione and asked, "how is this possible?"

Hermione motioned for Snape to begin explaining, she sat down closer to Harry and took his hands. She would need support if the twins did not take it well, they were still in shock after all.

Snape proceeded to tell the twins all about what had happened, their research their suspicious, all their guess work. The twins sat down with their heads in their hands throughout the entire explanation. This was a lot to take in.

"Can you think of anyone who could have been able to get some DNA from the both of you? Maybe someone who could wish Miss Granger to carry your children?" Auror McCree asked the twins, about a minute after Snape had finished, they both seemed lost in thought

"Wait, CHILDREN?" Fred stood up in shock, George straightened up fast and started staring with an open mouth, in amazement, at Hermione's stomach. "As in more than one?" he added in disbelief.

"Fred, George, I am having twins, apparently you are fathering to one each," Hermione told them gently.

"I need some tea," George decided, "big news is best digested with tea!" He got up and started making tea for everyone. Fred had started pacing, mumbling to himself, "two babies, potion, DNA, someone," again and again.

Soon the tea was ready. George managed to get Fred to sit down and drink some. He then took a deep breath and asked to have the question repeated as they seemed to have forgotten it.

Auror McCree repeated her question and both Fred and George seemed to calm down a bit, now that they had no more surprises.

"The only one I could think of, who would love to have Hermione carrying our children, would be mom," Fred started, looking thoughtful.

"But she would want Hermione to wait until she had finished school," George added.

"And she would only want her with one of us, a chance to make the family as large as possible," Fred continued.

"And she would NOT use this way to do it! She has her own matchmaking techniques. We have seen poor Charlie and Bill be victims of them quite often," George finished.

"I see," Auror Speare said, "well, we will need to pay a visit to question your parents, just to rule them out as suspects. Moreover, we will also need to interrogate you both under Veritaserum, just to be absolutely sure you are not the ones who brewed the potion." Auror Speare looked sternly at the twins, they however, looked challengingly back.

"And who are you again? I do not remember an introduction," George asked critically.

"We will not submit before we are sure you are not carrying poison instead of Veritaserum," Fred added.

"Fred, George, It's okay, this is Auror Speare and McCree, they are the Aurors investigating the case, oh and Snape made the Veritaserum," Harry told the twins.

"Snape made the Veritaserum?" George asked.

"And this is supposed to comfort us?" Fred supplied in mock disbelief.

Snape sneered at the twins who gave him identical angelic looks back.

Hermione was glad the twins were coming back to themselves, as they were back to joking around a bit.

After a quick inspection of the Veritaserum, and making Hermione and Harry swear they would not let them ask embarrassing questions, they sat down and was dosed with Veritaserum.

Auror Speare asked first Fred then George a dozen questions each under the influence of the potion. They both gave answers that proved their innocence and ignorance of who could have gotten hold of their DNA. They also proved their ignorance of who would be interested in creating a baby between themselves and Hermione. They both also had no idea why it would be something someone would want, why this union in particular? Why not a death eater with a war hero or some pureblood family needing an heir? It was a mystery.

Satisfied, Auror Speare and McCree were getting ready to leave.

"Wait," Fred spoke up, "would you please wait to interrogate our parents until we have had a chance to tell them that they will be grandparents?" He asked. "They should learn it from us, not from you."

"Yes it is not like they could hide anything from you, not with Veritaserum," George added.

Auror Speare nodded in understanding, "we will wait until tomorrow evening, will that be enough time?" He asked.

"That would be fine, thank you," Fred nodded.

When the Aurors had left Snape got up to leave as well. "Time to return to the castle Potter, Granger," he said.

"Wait," George said, stopping Snape. He turned to Hermione, "we would like a word Hermione," he told her.

"Would you please wait in the kitchen, I think it is best this is private," Fred asked Snape and Harry. Harry simply nodded and gave Hermione a quick hug before leaving the living room, Snape sneered but followed without a word, striding out of the room.

Hermione looked towards Fred and George, they seemed to be having a quick silent conversation with only their eyes. Soon they turned their full attention back on her and guided her to sit on their couch. They stood in front of her and fidgeted, they both looked serious.

George was the one to begin.

"Hermione, we want you to knowt this! First of all, we want to be involved with your pregnancy and more importantly we want to be fathers to these children, with all they entails."

Hermione took a deep breath, she was relieved, she was not surprised but happy that she would not be raising her children alone. She sent them a beaming smile.

"We also want you to know that we will visit Hogwarts often, and we want you to contact us if you need anything, even just for a talk with us as fathers of the baby." Fred continued.

"I bet we could get McGonagall to give us permission to floo," George contributed.

Fred sat down on one side of Hermione and George on the other, she looked at them both in turn, she had a feeling they were not finished so she kept quiet.

Fred was the one who took a deep breath and looked her directly in the eyes, he even took one of her hands in his. "We may be bachelors, pranksters and have a reputation for being less than serious, but we want to be proper fathers. We were raised right, raised to take responsibility and we want to help raise our children to be the best persons they can be! We are concerned about the potion, if it was not brewed correctly, and we will be a part of the research as well!"

George took her other hand. Hermione turned to him, he lifted a finger to wipe a tear away from her cheek, she had not even noticed it. "You can count on us, always, we will not make this harder for you! I know you prefer your independence, but you need to promise us that you will contact us with even the smallest concern. We have people to help manage the shop, at least one of us will always be able to leave, day and night!"

Hermione now let her tears fall freely, "Thank you, I promise! I know you will be wonderful fathers, and will help the twins be just as wonderful!" Hermione threw herself at George and hugged him tightly, she then did the same with Fred. She felt very lucky, suddenly, to have Fred and George as her babies' fathers.

"We do need to tell you though, Hermione," Fred began again when Hermione had settled back down with a handkerchief from George. "We will teach them all we know."

Hermione looked up at him, "you mean..?"

"Everything," George supplied before she could ask her question. "Imagine the future pranksters at Hogwarts with our combined DNA," George now looked beyond happy, she looked at Fred who seemed to be smiling at her stomach. She suddenly felt a little apprehensive.

"I will not let you turn our beautiful babies into pranksters and rulebreakers," Hermione said, she had a sudden feeling McGonagall would consider retirement in about eleven years.

"Oh, so we should just tell them how good their mother always was at following the rules, hmm?" Fred grinned. George was laughing loudly, they knew they had won that argument.

Hermione opened and closed her moth without a sound, damn they had her there. Oh well, they were not even born yet, she had time to plan damage control.

"Oh boys, you do not even know half of it," she gave them a cheeky grin which they returned with a mischievous one of their own. She had a feeling Fred and George would bring out her playful side more often, and she had to be honest, she enjoyed the banter. She did, however, have a few more worries.

"How will your mother take it?" She asked.

They both looked thoughtful and shrugged, "she will be overjoyed about being a grandmother," Fred began.

"She might just kill whoever gave you that potion, though," George continued.

"She will have to get in line then," Hermione said. She would rip the person apart, pregnant or not. Fred and George grinned at her. "But she will not hate me?" Hermione asked quietly, she still had some bitter memories about Mrs Weasley's judgement of her, and basically being a part of changing the twins' lives forever might be a trigger.

"Don't worry, we will tell mom an dad in private, and we will make sure they will keep it discrete. Mom will not hate you! She will be on your side, we will make sure of it if she makes any fuss." Fred said.

"As a precaution, as the Weasley temper is legendary after all, you should not be present, the stress is not good for you," George added. Hermione did not even want to protest, it might seem cowardly but letting Fred and George tell their parents was fine by her.

"What about your parents, do they know?" George asked her. Hermione looked down in sadness.

"I obliviated my parents before we went on the run. I sent them to Australia. They have no idea they have a daughter and I have not had the chance to go and get them, I am still trying to find the best way to reverse the spell." She proceeded to tell them more details about her actions towards her parents. Both twins hugged her tightly, at the same time. She felt as though she was the filling in a Weasley-twin-sandwich.

"We will figure something out! You have the brilliant Weasley twins to help you!" Fred said reassuringly.

"Thank you!" Hermione really meant it, she felt safe with the twins.

"One last thing, Ron and Ginny will need to know. We did not bring them to find out as Ron's temper might be too much stress on top of everything else."

Yet again Fred and George seemed to have a silent conversation. "We will come with you back to the castle. If Ron gets angry we can handle it, you should not be his target." George said seriously.

Hermione felt satisfied with this decision, it seemed like neither Fred nor George had any trouble thinking and making decisions by themselves, they did not rely on her to do all the thinking and make all the decisions. She really felt like she could have room to think about the pregnancy without everything else stressing her out.

"Good, I think that was it, let's go to Hogwarts!" Fred clapped his hands together, ready to leave.

"Ehmm," Hermione began, "you do realise that you have left Harry Potter and Severus Snape alone in your kitchen for about 30 minutes, right?" Hermione asked the twins after checking the time. The Twins paled considerably and hurried towards the kitchen. Leaving an amused Hermione behind on the couch.

 _ **A/N:**_ _I really love the twins! Thank you for all your reviews, I love reading them!_


End file.
